Blood and Tears
by Koezh
Summary: AU, if Jane's daughter had survived but his wife had still died...
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the mentalist and get no money from this

**Author's Note: **I just couldn't sleep and then I had this great idea so I thought I'd write it up. Please read and review, I'm not sure whether I should continue or not.

Patrick Jane pulled into the driveway of his grinning to himself. Another great show, he had everyone eating out of his hand. Still feeling happy he went into his house waiting for his daughter to run up to him laughing that she'd stayed up so late waiting for him and then his wife would tell her of half-heartedly for not sleeping. Patrick smiled, he loved his family and that familiar scene always happened when he came home late.

He waited by the door for a few minutes, nothing. How odd he thought, maybe they'd just been really tired. Holly had been practising like mad for her piano recital but it seemed unlikely. Frowning he threw his jacket onto the couch and went up the stairs. Everything was so quiet and he noticed a note on the door, his frown deepening he picked it up and read it.

_Dear Mister Jane, _

_I do not like to be slandered by the media, especially by a dirty money-grubbing fraud. If you were a real psychic instead of a dishonest little worm, you wouldn't need to open the door to see what I've done to your lovely wife and child._

He felt like his heart had stopped beating as he yanked open the door to reveal the bloody face with its cruel smile.

"Help!"

He was taken aback at the sound of his daughters voice and ran into the bedroom. His wife's beautiful eyes stared sightlessy at him, her body a bloody mess and behind her on the floor was his daughter, she was also covered in blood but she was alive.

He grabbed the phone beside the bed and dialled 9-1-1 while running to her.

"9-1-1, how can I help?"

"Hello this is Patrick Jane, I need an ambulance at my house now. My daughter's hurt and bleeding and I think my wife's dead, please hurry!"

Throwing the phone down he cradled his daughter in his arms.

"Help's coming, hang in there," he told her gently, it looked like she'd been stabbed. Red John had just left her to bleed to death- angrily he pushed those thoughts away but his mind was having trouble focusing, his wife gone. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't lose Holly too. There was so much blood, so much, he was now covered in it. Their was blood on his hands, it was all his fault.

"You're gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay," he told Holly over and over again, even after she passed out. He ignored the flood of tears falling down his cheeks.

"Patrick Jane?" he spun at the mention of his name, it was a few paramedics, finally! He nodded and they came over to look at his daughter. They didn't even bother to check his wife's pulse.

"She is alive but barely, we need to get her to hospital now. She's lost alot of blood," damn paramedics, even he knew that. Did he have to point out the obvious? He was supposed to be saving her! He struggled to swallow his anger, they probably were trying their best. He ran his bloody hands through his hair trying desperately to order his thoughts.

In little time they had successfully moved Holly into the ambulance he climbed in with them and held her hand for the journey. After what seemed like a lifetime they arrived at the hospital and she was wheeled through to surgery.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jane, you can't come into surgery with her. You have to wait here," he could only nod in agreement.

"And you might wanna get cleaned up for when the cops come to talk to you," with that the paramedic walked off. Cops? Red John. His wife had been murdered and they had to question him, it seemed stupid. The most important thing was Holly's life at the moment, that's what Laura would want. He tried and failed to choke back a fresh wave of tears. He put his head in his hands, what have I done? He looked up at an elderly woman staring ar him with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"What?" he barked, in no mood for company.

"Nothing," she replied quickly and scuttled off, he then noticed his hands, they were caked in dried blood. His daughter's blood.

Following the signs he made his way to the men's empty restroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, no wonder the woman had acted weirdly, he looked like something out of a nightmare. He felt like he was in a nightmare. His shirt was soaked in blood, his waistcoat was soaked in blood, his golden hair was matted with blood, even his face was streaked with a mixture of blood and tears.

Quickly he stripped off the drenched clothes, he still had white a t-shirt on which had slightly less blood on it. He washed the blood of his face and hands, although he still felt they were red, and attempted to wash some of the blood out of his hair. He then surveyed himself again.

He looked slightly more presentable although his eyes were puffy as he'd been crying and his t-shirt was tainted with blood. He couldn't exactly take it off though, it wasn't seemly to wonder around half-naked in a hospital. The exercise seemed to calm him and he went into the waiting room and sat down. He gently lowered his head into his hands, still in shock.

Memories cut at him like a knife, both good and bad both feeling like sore festering wounds. Laura was gone. His wife, his world. She hadn't wanted him to fool people, not after they had enough money to live off of. She'd always thought he could do more with his life. He just loved his job and had pointedly ignored her besides he'd told her didn't they want Holly to have all the best life could offer? She had been right of course, Holly already had plenty and there was more he could do. He hated himself so much right now, why couldn't he be dead instead, why? He thought angrily. He knew why of course but refused to listen to anything that made him sound less than some sort of monster. That was what he was a monster that had killed his wife by mocking that serial killer. Nothing short of a monster could kill the woman he loved most in the world. How could Holly ever forgive him?

"Patrick Jane?" he slowly raised his head to look at the speaker, a cop. Great! he thought sarcastically as he nodded.

"I'm Sam Bosco from the CBI and I need to ask you about what happened tonight," he said in a bland voice. It just increased his torrent of anger.

"My wife is dead and my daughter is fighting for her life in there! Don't you think that this is not the best time?" he screamed standing up. Adding more fuel to the fire Bosco just nodded. Damn him for acting so calm, damn him!

"I'm sorry for your loss," Bosco replied evenly, the guy was a freakin' stone and he couldn't control his anger.

"No you're not! You don't give a damn about her or me or my daughter, you're just a cold-hearted bastard with a gun and a badge,"

"You know what you're right, I'm gonna come back tomorrow when you've calmed down. Take my card and call me when your daughter's out of surgery, and I do hope she makes it," Bosco looked at him sympathetically as he held out his card. Quickly snatching it he sat down as Bosco walker off. Damn him for pitying me! he thought while burying his head in his hands as he started crying again. And Damn me, this is all my fault...

**Author's Note: **Sorry to those who like Bosco, I put him in as kind of cold. Personally I didn't really like him, don't think he deserved to die when he was finally being nice though. Anyway please review I need your input.

Btw, is everyone else as exciting as I am that the mentalist starts up again next week? Can't wait! Sorry rambling, I'll shut up now and try sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Alive

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the mentalist or make money from this

**Author's Note: **Shorter than last chapter but I'm getting tired and it seems like a good place to stop anyway. Thank you again to everyone who read the first chapter and to Habeous Corpus, Lily Jayne and cmwinner for reviewing. Read on...

He lost track of time sitting there in that waiting room. He just sat with his head buried in his hands the whole time, his mind a whirl of emotion: misery, despair, self-hatred, worry, guilt so much guilt. His mind kept forcing him through the day's events, mocking Red John, the note, his dead wife, his daughter, fighting for her life.

Everything seemed like some sick twisted nightmare he was having. Except he knew it was real, he wasn't going to wake up now lying beside his wife as she slept peacefully, not contorted in agony over what Red John had done to her, because of him...

"Mr Jane?" he looked up at a man dressed in doctor's scrubs, "your daughter's condition is stable for now, we had to give her some blood transfusions but it looks good. I think she'll be okay,"

He let out a relieved breath, she was alive and was going to make it. She had to make it, he honestly didn't think he'd cope if he lost her too.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, follow me," the doctor led the way to a room marked "recovery" where he saw Holly lying in one of the beds hooked up to a bunch of wires, he ran over to stand beside her. She looked okay considering, like she was asleep with a bunch of wires around her, she was alive though and that was all that mattered.

"She should be awake soon, you can wait here. Later we'll move her to a private room, press that call button if she needs anything. I'll brief you more on her condition later," he barely heard the doctor's words but nodded anyway. The doctor left, leaving them alone. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her, his own beautiful child. He was so proud of her, ever since she was born, he'd been proud of her. He loved her so much.

Carefully he reached out and held her hand gently, he remembered the first time he'd seen her in the delivery room.

_"Come on Mrs Jane, one more push," the doctor had told his wife as she screamed again, squeezing his hand so hard he wondered if the blood flow would stop._

_"Your doing great Laura, nearly there," he'd told her gently, she'd screamed one last time and then a baby's cry had filled the air, he looked away from Laura to the baby the doctor was now holding. _

_"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl," the doctor told them happily._

_"A girl, oh Patrick she's beautiful," Laura had exclaimed equally happy, for once he couldn't think of anything to say. Words couldn't have described the joy he felt as the doctor handed him the small bundle of blankets, he'd held her awkwardly afraid of dropping her. She'd stopped crying and had looked up at him, so small, so perfect. He could only smile._

_"Are you feeling okay Pat? Your awfully quiet," Laura had asked him anxiously._

_"I'm fine, just overwhelmed," he looked at her proudly, "wanna hold her?"_

_"What sort of psychic needs to ask me that?" she'd grinned at him and held out her arms eagerly to hold their daughter._

They had been so happy, they'd been trying for a baby for so long that Laura had almost given up. It seemed so impossible that she'd never see them again, never see Holly grow up. He wiped away a fresh wave of tears, and it was all his fault.

How was he ever going to explain this to Holly? How could she ever forgive him for destroying their lives? Because of him she had no mother, because of him she'd nearly died and would be scarred for life emotionally if not physically. He started to cry again, he hated himself so much right now, how could he do this to people he loved?

"Daddy?" he looked down at Holly as she opened her eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked her gently as he stroked her hair soothingly.

"Okay, I guess," she squeezed his hand, "I was scared that I would never see you again. I was so scared he'd kill you too, like he killed Mommy, I was so scared..." she broke into tears and threw her arms around him, slightly surprised he held her close and rocked her gently.

"Your okay, it's okay, every-thing's gonna be okay," he told her soothingly. After awhile the crying subsided and he realized she was asleep. He lay her carefully back down in the bed, wondering how anything would be okay again...


	3. Chapter 3: The Day After

**Disclaimer: **Make no money from this and I don't own the mentalist

**Author's Note: **Chapter 3 as promised. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers for reading and reviewing. Read on!

He leant back in his chair defeated, he'd half expected her to hate him, in a way he would have preferred it. It would have given him a reason to give up completely but he couldn't not when she needed him.

He felt drained and exhausted but couldn't bring himself to care. He thought he should probably sleep but his eyes felt glued open, vaguely he wondered what time it was. Shortly after the doctor came back and moved her to a private room, he wasn't sure if he was grateful or annoyed by the fact they only did it because he was famous.

He also learned the doctor was called Bruce Wheeler when he asked for an autograph. An autograph for crying out loud! He'd signed it however, his daughter was more likely to receive the best treatment if he didn't seem like a total jerk, but still a freakin' autograph! After all that had just happened, the man had wanted an autograph, had people no decency?

"Daddy? Are you mad at me?" he was both startled and relieved that she was awake.

"Of course not,"

"Why were you glaring at the wall then?"

"I was mad at the wall,"

"Why?"

"Because..." he struggled to think of a reason, "I think it looks ugly with the posters on,"

"It wouldn't be the wall's fault that it had posters on, you should be mad at the posters,"

"Fine, whatever. How are you feeling?"

"A bit better I think," she suddenly looked worried, "are you okay Daddy? There's blood on your t-shirt,"

"I'm fine, it's not my blood," she leaned back relieved, "do you want anything? Food or drink maybe?"

"I don't know,"

"Come on, you've gotta eat to get all better," she nodded hesitantly. He reached out and pressed the call button, it felt lazy to order food like this but he didn't want to leave her unless it was absolutely necessary. He felt terrified that if he left her, she wouldn't be alive when he got back.

"Hello, how can I help?" said the nurse politely upon entering, she was a young petite woman who smiled kindly at Holly.

"My daughter's hungry and thirsty, could you please get her something?"

"Okay sure, glad to see your awake Miss Jane," she added to Holly who burst out in a fit of giggles to both of their surprise.

"Did I say something funny?" asked the nurse.

"You said _Miss_ Jane. That makes me sound like a grown-up, _Miss_ Jane,"

"I'm just being polite," the nurse was smiling again.

"Well you can be normal if you want, _Miss_ Nurse,"

"You can call me Stella, now what would you like, you can have porridge or soup?"

"You can call me Holly. I would like porridge please,"

"Okay porridge, and to drink, apple juice or water?"

"Apple juice please," she turned her attention back to Jane, "see I can say 'please.' Mommy would be-" her smile died at the words. She looked ready to cry again and squeezed his hand again. He struggled to think of something to say.

"I'm sorry about your Mom," Stella said awkwardly, "at least she's in a better place,"

"What better place? She's just dead, not on vacation,"

"Don't you believe in heaven?"

"No, heaven's a stupid place people believe in to make themselves feel better," Jane felt his cheeks burning slightly as she repeated his words. They sounded harsh coming from a seven-year-old's mouth. He felt guilty again that she didn't have the comfort of knowing her mother was okay, it was honesty verses white lies and they'd gone with honesty.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get your food," she quickly hurried off.

"It's okay Hol," he told her gently as she wiped away tears, "we just have to think positively," it sounded stupid but his mind was too numb to think of anything better. Stella quickly returned with the porridge and apple juice, she'd even brought him some water then left. Holly was quieter than usual while she ate but at least she ate everything, which had to be a good sign. She'd just finished when Bosco arrived.

"Hello everyone," he said tonelessly as he smiled, Jane felt his mood darken.

"Hello Agent Bosco,"

"This must be your daughter," he glanced at him as he sat down in a chair beside the door, "glad to see you're doing okay,"

"Yes, goodbye now Agent Bosco," Jane said grinning as he pointed to the door.

"I'm sorry Mr Jane, but I'm not leaving until I talk to her, and you," Jane opened his mouth to protest, "the doctor's say she's well enough to answer questions and I'd rather not wait, this information could be crucial to finding Red John. The man who killed your wife, and we need the information by her memory's still fresh," he turned to Holly, "he's a very bad man and he's hurt alot-"

"Do you mean killed?" Holly asked bluntly.

"Okay, Red John has killed alot of people, including your mom, we need to find him and stop him by putting him in prison. Would you like to help us get him?" Holly nodded slowly.

"Prison's too good for him," Jane muttered to himself, "he's gonna die,"

"I need you to tell me what happened that day then, start at the beginning, okay?" Bosco said getting out his notepad.

"Okay," Holly took a deep breath, "it was yesterday, a thursday..."

**Author's Note: **Alot of dialogue in this chapter, don't know what you think of it (review hint, hint), next chapter should be up in the next couple of days. In the meantime you can review :) and watch the next _**new**_ episode of the Mentalist :) which is finally on soon, hooray! :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Attack

**Disclaimer: **I get no profit from this and the mentalist is not mine

**Author's Note: **Hello readers. Thank you again for reading and to jisbon-sessed for reviewing, I promise anyone who reviews gets their name thanked next chapter as a reward:) Anyway, this chapter is a little dark and jumps between the attack and Holly telling it. Hope you like!

"We were in Mommy and Daddy's room. Mommy was brushing my hair after my bath and we were waiting for Daddy to come home..."

_Red John stuck the paper on the door and peered through the slit of light at the oblivious pair, Jane's wife sat happily brushing the blond curly hair of the daughter. She was telling her mother excitedly about what she'd done in school earlier. Red John clutched his knife readily and opened the door..._

Holly started to cry and Jane put his arm around her.

"What did he look like?" Bosco pressed, Jane shot him a dark look.

"Like what?" she asked through tears.

"Hair color, skin color, eye-color, height, anything,"

"His hair was black and he was white. He was about the same height as Daddy, I guess," she sobbed burying her head in Jane's arm.

"Anything else? Scars? Eyes?" Holly sat back and tried to wipe her tears.

"He had a small red scar beside his ear," she motioned to her left ear, "and his eyes, they were just evil,"

"Carry on," Bosco told her, he was unbelievable! Jane thought but bit back a reply. He couldn't think of a reply that was appropriate in front of Holly.

"He came in and shut the door, Mommy moved us back towards the corner..."

_Red John approached them smiling, they were trapped._

_"What do you want? Is it money?" Laura asked him, attempting the stay calm as she put herself between him and Holly._

_"Revenge," he told her icily and leapt at her with the knife..._

Holly burst into tears and Jane hugged her again, wishing Bosco would leave her alone.

"Can we continue this later?" Jane managed to say. His words sounded acidic but it was the politest he could manage. Holly had been through enough without having to relive it all over again for Bosco.

"It's better to get it over and done with now," he answered in his usual bland tone, damn him! Eventually Holly calmed down enough to continue, Jane admired her bravery but still loathed Bosco for doing for doing this to her. Jane felt so helpless.

"When he was done hurting Mommy with the knife, he stood up and I ran for the door..."

_Red John grabbed her arm and yanked her onto the floor hard, furious she'd try escape._

_"If you do that again," he sneered at her threateningly, "I'll kill your Daddy, would you like that? I've already killed your Mommy," he forced her face next to her mother's, forced her to look into her mother's sightless stare. She screamed and tried to pull away sobbing but Red John held her too tight. He threw her into the space and stood over with the knife._

_"Please don't kill me," she said quietly and Red John hesitated slightly, he'd never killed a child before but Jane had to pay for insulting him like that. Red John suddenly had the perfect solution, if he left her to bleed to death she might live or die painfully._

_"I'm going to be merciful," he said as his smile returned. He brought the knife down..._

Holly cried and cried at the agonizing painful memory, Jane could only hold her close. Feeling the full force of his guilt hit him once again, he'd done this to her. He'd caused her this much pain.

"Thank you," Bosco said looking at her sympathetically, "I'll talk to you Mr Jane, at another time. I have to go now," he quickly slipped away. Jane wasn't sure if it was because he felt generally sorry for her or because he didn't want to deal with Jane.

He still felt helpless, completely utterly helpless. But an idea had already formed in his mind and no matter what he did he couldn't quite banish it. He'd said that Red John deserved worse than prison, he deserved death and Jane was going to give it to him...

**Author's Note: **And their you go, hope you enjoyed it, if you did please tell me and if you didn't please tell me so I can improve:) Next chapter should be ready eventually but for now goodbye (and please review!) Also does anyone know how to spell leapt, is it lept or leaped or what? Spell checkers are lame and it's driving me crazy! Well crazier than normal, anyway goodbye


	5. Chapter 5: Meetings

**Disclaimer: **Mentalist is not mine, no money from this

**Author's Note: **Thank you to my readers and to jisbon-sessed for reviewing. Sorry I took so long to update, stupid chores. Anyway enjoy (and please review :)

It was awhile after Bosco left before Holly calmed down. She was quieter than usual but that was to be expected, he was also quieter than usual. Laura would have laughed at them being so out of character, he could imagine her standing their laughing. The laughter turned bitter as she became a corpse.

"I need to go the bathroom," she announced suddenly breaking Jane away from the gloomy picture in his mind. He reached out and pressed the call button, Stella quickly arrived.

"Yes?"

"Is Holly allowed to use the bathroom?"

"Yeah sure as long as she is careful, and I'll come with her to make sure she's okay,"

"I can hear you," Holly said climbing out of bed, Jane hovered ready to help her if she needed it. She stood up proudly in a hospital gown as Stella grabbed the IV.

"Hold onto this and take it slow," Holly reluctantly grabbed the IV and followed Stella. He walked beside Holly, Jane was pleased she was feeling well enough to walk, he was also wondered if it was healthy she should be walking so soon.

"You'll have to wait outside Mr Jane," Stella told him as they reached their destination.

"I want him to come in with me," Holly seemed terrified by the idea of leaving him. He was both surprised and touched by this until another guilt wave hit him.

"It's girl's only Hol," he managed to smile, "but I'll be right outside waiting for you okay?" Holly seemed reluctant but still went into the bathroom with Stella. He leaned back against the wall waiting remembering to when they were potty training her, she'd loved to flush the toilet, loved the sound, he remembered her giggling with delight every-time it went and watching the swirling water. He smiled at the happy memories, he'd found it amusing and Laura had been worried by it. He stopped smiling as he thought of his wife dead, probably being hacked up by coroners right now. He sighed mournfully and noticed a woman watching him, the same woman from the previous night.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you last night," he apologized feeling genuinely sorry, she stood with her walking frame glaring at him with a pair of piercing violet eyes.

"You are Patrick Jane from that TV show," she said finally.

"Yeah,"

"It is a good show," she came closer to him, "I didn't recognize you until I saw you on the news this morning,"

He groaned inwardly, the media knew about this. He didn't think he could ever face the cameras again.

"I am sorry about your family," she smiled kindly and hurried away. Holly and Stella came out at this point much to Jane's relief. Holly immediately hugged him, he felt more guilt at this, how could she love him when he'd practically killed her mother and scarred her for life?

"Come on Daddy," she said pulling away but holding his hand as they resumed their walk. Stella was telling them about the various different wards and introducing Holly to her all the staff. Holly seemed shy at first but soon was enjoying the attention, she seemed more like herself to Jane's delight. He was grateful to the staff, it was taking her mind off what had happened. His own mind still felt raw and was stinging from the waves of guilt and grief which crashed against it.

Eventually they returned to Holly's room with a few extra toys and sweets, she quickly snuggled into bed delighted by the kindness of the staff. They thanked Stella who left to resume working.

"Wanna game of checkers?" Holly asked happily pointing to the mini magnetic checkers some doctor had given her. He smiled slightly and nodded, Holly loved checkers, well she loved jumping over pieces and getting `kinged.`

"I'll be black, you can be red," she announced as they set it up, Jane couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt at being red. He thought of all the blood his family had been covered in and the face and teh killer's name of Red John, or was it Patrick Jane? His mind told him cruelly, he shook away those thoughts as he played the game.

It took more concentration than he'd thought, he had to play the game to make Holly able to jump over lots of pieces and be `kinged` as often as possible without looking like he was doing it on purpose to make her happy. He also had to win enough games so she didn't think he was doing it on purpose, else she'd find it boring. It was a tricky balance but both were enjoying the game, they finally stopped for Holly's dinner after which she fell asleep.

He thought he should proabably sleep too and lat down on the couch. To his dissappointment he found sleep eluding him, everytime he closed his eyes he found himself reliving the day over and over, the note, finding his family, his wife's body, his daughter covered in blood, that mocking face and Holly telling what happened and crying. And it was his fault.

Finally he sat up fed up with not sleeping. He reluctantly slipped off to take a leak and returned to find the woman waiting for him.

"Hello again Patrick Jane,"

"Hello again anonymous woman," she grinned at that.

"I am Ling Cho, I came to give a card," she handed him a white card with `Get Well Soon!` written in different colors, "I thought your daughter would appreciate it, kids love colors,"

"Thank you," he told the putting the card on the table next to her, he spun as a man entered the room. He looked Asian, in his thirties smart tie and shirt and a police badge. He felt his blood rising, couldn't they let Holly have one night of sleep?

"She's asleep, come back tommorrow," he said bluntly.

"I'm just here for my grandmother," the man replied also as bluntly, Jane felt relieved.

"This is my grandson Kimball Cho, Kim this is Patrick Jane, the psychic,"

"Hello," Cho said offering his hand, Jane shook it while Ling went over the door, "your family is the latest Red John case. I'm sure Bosco will do a good job finding him, Lisbon seems to think so,"

Jane just nodded, eager for them to leave his daughter to sleep and not feeling up to talking abput Red John anyway.

"Nice meeting you both," he said as they left. He sat back down in the chair, he'd probably never see them again anyway. He gave up sleeping and sat dreading and longing for morning. He sighed mournfully allowing silent tears to fall down his cheeks. Life sucked...


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Bruno Heller or CBS or whatever I do not own the mentalist or make any money from this

**Author's Note: **Thank you again to my readers and to .x..x.x. and to jisbon-sessed for your reviews I am glad you are enjoying it. Also alot of people are asking if it'll be jisbon and there probably will, you just have to wait ;)

"Hello again Mr Jane," he turned to the door at recognition of Bosco's voice, Holly was still asleep so he went over out the door and closed it quietly behind him, glancing back at Holly who seemed fine.

"What do you want now?"

"To question you about finding your family," Bosco took out his pen and notepad again, "go on,"

"I came home-"

"What time?" Bosco interrupted.

"I honestly don't know, my watch is broken,"

"Guess, psychic," Jane grimaced inwardly at the word, his `psychic` show had been why Red John had targeted him and in the note...

"I dunno 11, give or take a few hours,"

"Go on,"

"I came home and went upstairs, that's when I saw the note on the door. I opened the door and saw the face, I feared the worst but I heard Holly call out. I called 9-1-1 and ran to her, then I waited with her for paramedics to come,"

"And your wife? You didn't try to help her or anything?"

"I saw she was dead," he hated saying it out loud, "I knew there was nothing I could do for her so I waited with Holly,"

"And you didn't see anyone hanging around the house?"

"No,"

"Do you have any idea why Red John targeted you?"

"Yeah," Jane said bitterly. Bosco looked up from his notes when he didn't go on.

"Care to share?"

"I mocked him on live TV earlier that day. It's my fault,"

"You shouldn't blame yourself Mr Jane,"

"You don't really believe that," Jane told him as his eyes snapped up, ignoring Jane's comment he put away his notepad.

"That's all for now Mr Jane, you will need to come over to CBI at some point to sign papers and stuff. I've also cleared you to go to your house if you want to get some things for you and your daughter," Jane nodded at him, "if I need to ask you anything else will you be here? Or staying somewhere else? Hotel, friends, family?"

"I'll be here," Jane said as Bosco left. Unfortunately that got him thinking of things he'd been trying to ignore, he had to plan her funeral, call her family... Jane ran his hands through his hair miserably, they probably had already seen it on the news. The last thing he wanted was Laura's angry brother yelling at him, Brad had always had it in for him, said he was no good for his sister and he was right Jane thought bitterly as he paced outside the door.

"Patrick Jane!?" he turned and found a fist smashing into his face, he fell backwards onto the floor, the assailant yanked him back up and slammed him against the wall. He recognized him, Laura's elder brother, they had the same hazel eyes. Except his looked like they were burning with rage.

"You _killed_my sister you sonofabitch! and then I found out about it from the freakin' news!" he punched Jane again, he tried to pull away and the blow caught him on the side of the face. Jane couldn't be bothered to fight back, to be honest he felt like he deserved it. Brad went to punch him again and both were surprised when Brad was pulled away by Cho.

"I think you need to calm down sir," Cho said formally.

"Calm down? Calm down? Who the hell are you to tell me to calm down?!" Brad screamed at him.

"Agent Kimball Cho, CBI,"

"Well copper why aren't you arresting that guy," he pointed to Jane, "he killed my sister! The bastard killed her!" He came at Jane again and Cho shoved him back again.

"If you punch him again I'll have to arrest you for assault," Brad seemed to calm down slightly at this but still glared at Jane. Jane felt fresh waves of guilt colliding with him harder than Brad's fists.

"So who are you?" Cho asked Brad, Jane noted he made sure he was inbetween them before he spoke.

"Brad, Bradley Evans,"

"He's my brother-in-law,"

"Not since you _killed_ my sister and _butchered_ your own child," Brad spat the venomous words.

"Errr... I don't know what you've heard but a serial killer Red John is believed to be responsible not Mr Jane, and in either case it's not okay to assault somebody,"

"I know that you dumb-ass! But he," he again jabbed an accusing finger at Jane, "he mocked the guy on TV, if he hadn't done that my sister would be alive!"

"That's still not enough to arrest him, it's not illegal to have a bigmouth that costs you your wife,"

Jane ran his fingers through his hair, couldn't Brad shut up? He felt bad enough already, he wondered if you could die of guilt.

"But Patrick Jane killed my sister!" Brad screamed hysterically.

"No he didn't," said a small voice, all head's swivelled to Holly who must have been woken by Brad's loud rant, "I saw and Daddy didn't do it," she looked ready to cry again.

"Hey Holly," said Brad instantly calm.

"It's okay Hol, uncle Brad was just upset. Come on let's get you back to bed," Holly nodded slowly and he helped her back into bed, she seemed so fragile all of a sudden. Jane was reminded of how easy humans were damaged, he was grateful however to not have to deal with Brad but still wished Holly didn't have to hear that. It only added to his misery, he refused to think of what'd happen if Holly blamed and hated him. But for now she seemed to blame Red John and was happy he was okay.

"Try get some rest kiddo," he told her gently as she tucked her in and kissed her goodnight, she soon fell into a relaxing slumber.

Jane went back outside to and was relieved to find Brad gone.

"I sent Mr Evans home for now," Cho was saying, "sorry about that, the last thing you need right now is someone like that around, huh?"

"Yeah and thanks for sticking up to me,"

"No problem, your're lucky I went to stretch my legs," Cho smiled, "but don't expect me to make a habit out of it. How's your daughter?"

"Asleep. How's your grandmother?"

"Asleep too. She's dying though, nothing more they can do,"

"I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry about your wife," although he was blunt he seemed genuinely sincere, Jane guessed that was just his personality, "no offense but you look like hell,"

"Thanks," Jane said sarcastically, although he was probably right, Jane liked this guy. He was better than Bosco anyway, "I'm supposed to get some stuff from my house at some point, but my car's there,"

"I'll take you if you if you like," Cho offered, Jane weighed his options, he had to go at some point and it was better to get a life from Cho than taking a bus or walking, "okay, just let me check in with the doctors,"

Cho nodded while he went told the doctors he were he was going and that he'd be back ASAP, he also asked Stella to stay with Holly incase she woke up alone or if Brad tried something stupid. Then he went with Cho to his car on the way to his house...

**Author's Note: **Well did you like it? I wanted Jane and Cho to know each other already as they're quite close in the show so that's why Cho is in it. Lisbon will be in it soon along with Rigsby when Jane goes to CBI, in the meantime please review!:)


	7. Chapter 7: Sandwiches

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the mentalist and make no money from this.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to my readers and to CharmedNightSkye for reviewing. Sorry for such a long gap in between updating. My computer died again on Sunday :( and now my Dad doesn't know what's wrong with it :( so I wrote this on a public computer. Rigsby's in this chapter btw. Please review, it'll make me feel better about having another broken computer :) Glad my TV still works so I can watch the next episode later :) Sorry rambling...

"Wow, you're house is sweet," Cho said as they pulled up the drive, "my apartment seems like a shoe box compared to this place,"

"It's not that great really," Jane replied as Cho parked. He'd much rather be living in a shoe box if it meant his wife was alive. They both got out of the car and were approached by another man, another CBI agent Jane guessed.

"Hey Cho," he called smiling as he walked over to meet them.

"Hey Rigsby, long-time no see," Rigsby finally reached them, he was taller than Jane had originally thought. He was pleased to see them as it alleviated his boredom at being left to watch an empty house, Jane guessed.

"What are you doing here Cho? I thought you were on leave for your sick Grandad,"

"Sick Grandma actually, and I'm just dropping Mr Jane here off to pick up some stuff,"

"Sure okay," Rigsby stuck out his hand and Jane shook it, "Wayne Rigsby, pleased to meet you. Nice house by the way,"

"Thanks," Jane muttered doing his best to smile.

"We have to go into the house with you, to make sure you don't wreck the crime scene. You should br allowed back permanently in a few days though," Jane nodded as they approached the door, "how's your daughter doing?"

"Okay I guess," he rplied realizing he didn't have his keys.

"You don't have the keys," Cho stated in his usual blunt manner.

"Oh, I have a copy around here somewhere..." Rigsby began searching his pockets.

"It's okay," Jane quickly picked the lock and the door swung open.

"That's pretty cool," grinned Cho.

"Is it illegal to break into your own house?" Jane shook his head at Rigsby's question and went inside. His keys were on the table beside him where he'd left them and he saw his jacket lying on the couch, again where he'd left it. Sighing mournfully at the furniture as it brought back memories of his wife, Jane climbed the stairs closely followed by Cho and Rigsby who were still talking about him picking the lock.

He retrieved a bag and went into his bedroom, doing his best to ignore the blood he grabbed some stuff to take back to the hospital. What he couldn't ignore however was the bloody face staring at him from the wall, he tore his gaze away when Cho commented on it. He left the bedroom and went down the corridor to Holly's room, her name hanging happily on the wall where it had been since her third birthday.

He grabbed her some clothes and PJs, along with her favourite toy, a big blue octapus with googly eyes, dubbed 'squishy.' Jane smiled as he packed it, he'd got it for her on the day she was born. Laura had called him from the hospital to say she was in labour with explicit instructions to bring a teddy for the baby when it was born, due to the late hour and his rush to be there quick the best he could find was the octopus. Laura had scolded him but Holly had loved it.

He went back into the hall to see Cho and Rigsby still talking about his lock picking skills. He couldn't help but find it amusing.

"You can have a shower if you want," Rigsby said before quickly adding, "no offense but you look like hell,"

He nodded and went into the bathroom and had a quick shower, feeling less filthy he changed into a sweater and jeans. Not his usual attire but he hoped less people would recognize him, the last thing he wanted now was publicity. He then proceeded to shave and studied himself in the mirror, he couldn't be bothered to fix his hair and he coulf already see the bruise on his cheek and black eye forming. Hopefully it would add to his inconspicuousness.

He rejoined Cho and Rigsby in the corridor, to his relief they were not talking about his lock picking skills.

"Rumour has it that Lisbon's getting her own team soon," Rigsby was saying.

"Yep, that's what I heard,"

"Rumour has it you might be in her new team,"

"I might be,"

"Do you think maybe you guys could put in a good word with Minelli? To get me on your team? Baby-sitting deserted houses is not really what I saw myself doing when I joined CBI,"

"What's wrong with it?"

"For one thing it's boring and another I'm starving-"

"You can have some food," they finally noticed Jane as he spoke, "from my kitchen, I don't mind," Jane doubted he'd be using much of it anyway.

"Really?" Rigsby grinned broadly.

"I don't think we're allowed to-"

"Shut up Cho. Where's the kitchen?" Jane led him to the kitchen and Rigsby eagerly began raiding it. Jane felt more pangs of sadness, it had been the last place he'd seen Laura alive.

"You too want anything? You guys look starved," Rigsby asked while buttering some bread.

"I don't think we're allowed to eat food from victim's houses," Cho said steadfast in his belief, Rigsby was right though, Jane thought, Cho was hungry.

"Go on Cho, I insist. It's my food and I say you can have some," Cho glanced at him hesitantly before nodding at Rigsby.

"What about you Jane?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry," he was eager to get back to Holly, although he realized he hadn't eaten since lunch on the day Laura died. She liked sandwiches, egg salad was her favourite. He shook his head free of memories as Cho and Rigsby dug in.

"You really should eat something, these are good sandwhiches," Rigsby said through a mouthful of food as he waved a cheese sandwhich at him. Reluctantly Jane took it and wolfed it down to his surprise.

"So how come a psychic can pick locks?" Rigsby asked as he finished the last sandwich.

"I'm not a psychic," Jane announced feeling the need to be honest for some reason, "I never was, I'm just a fraud,"

"Really?"

"Then how come in the car you knew my favourite color?"

"It's just paying attention, to how people are, how they act, how they look, their body language, facial expressions. It's easy really,"

"Really?" Rigsby said again, "that is pretty cool," he was clearly impressed.

"What's Rigsby's favourite color?"

"Red,"

"Wow!" Rigsby's grin widened, "I'm thinking of a number between one and ten- no wait 20. What is it?"

"Four,"

"That is amazing!"

"Are you sure your not psychic?" Cho asked, equally intrigued.

"There's no such thing as psychics. Now I really must be getting back to Holly,"

They both mumbled in agreement and went back outside, it was now later on. Jane frowned hoping Holly wasn't awake yet.

"Bye Cho, see you around, nice meeting you Jane," Rigsby was still smiling as Jane and Cho went to the cars. Jane was pleased he'd alleviated Rigsby's boredom, now he'd take better care of his house. He'd probably sell the place anyway, it would be hard for Holly, and himself if he was honest, to live their normally.

"How come you have a such a nice house and a car that looks like crap?" Jane smiled slightly, he liked Cho's bluntness.

"I like it," Cho snorted and got into his own car before following Jane back to the hospital...


	8. Chapter 8: News

**Disclaimer: **The mentalist is not mine and I get no money from this

**Author's Note: **Thank you to my readers, CharmedNightSkye especially for reviewing and to my brother for letting me use his computer. I know you guys want to finally `meet` Lisbon and I promise next chapter, she will definitely be in it. :)

Jane arrived back at the hospital and waved goodbye to Cho as he finally made it back to Holly, who was already awake. He was both pleased and upset by this, pleased she was alive and upset he hadn't been there when she'd woken up.

"Daddy!" she called out, she looked pleased at his return, he went over and hugged her. Sitting down he got out squishy and handed it to her, she giggled with delight and hugged it happily before staring at him puzzled.

"What?"

"You're wearing normal clothes, you hardly ever wear normal clothes,"

"Are you saying my clothes aren't normal?" he laughed.

"Yes!" Holly replied also laughing.

"Sorry to interrupt," the Janes turned to see Stella standing in the doorway, "I just came to tell you that there's a special on kids meals in the cafeteria today and to ask if a Mrs Leera can see you,"

"That's my principal," Holly squealed delightedly, Jane was pleased to see her happy.

"I'll take that as a yes," Stella smiled and disappeared returning with the short plump woman who was carrying a large card.

"Hello Mrs Leera," Holly said happily, "is that for me?" she added noticing the card.

"Why yes, we were devastated to hear about the attack on the news and to hear you were in hospital so we all made you a card," Mrs Leera smiled kindly and sat down on Holly's other side handing her the card. Holly's grin widened as she admired the bright shiny start and glittery letters of `get well soon.`

"How are you doing Holly?"

"Okay I guess, I feel fine... but I do miss Mommy," Holly replied, her tone saddening on the last note.

"That's understandable my dear," Mrs Leera replied gently as Holly began looking through the students names. She stayed and chatted to Holly for awhile about trivial school things before making her exit.

"Daddy," Holly said slowly after Mrs Leera left.

"Yes Hol,"

"Why did uncle Brad think you killed Mommy?" Jane tensed as she asked this, feeling acutely aware of the bruises he'd sustained from earlier, he struggled to think of a reply.

"Because..." Holly looked at him expectantly, "because on my TV show earlier in the day, I was making fun of Red John and that's why... that's why he killed Mommy,"

"I know,"

"Know what?" Jane was utterly confused.

"That you made fun of him, I like watching you on TV and I heard you making fun of him. But that doesn't mean it's your fault Daddy, it was Red John, I saw him," Jane just looked at her in amazement and then smiled as he felt relief flow through him, Holly didn't hate him. Now I just need to stop hating myself, ignoring that line of thought he returned his attention Holly.

"So do you want some breakfast?"

Within the hour they were in the cafeteria eating, even Jane at Holly's insistence, along with Cho and Ling as they'd waved them over to the table. Holly was engrossed in a Chinese myth Ling was telling her. Jane was forcing himself to think of Laura's funeral, she'd prabably prefer cremation but...

"Look Jane, your own TV," Cho interupted his thoughts as Jane spun to look at the TV, sure enough there was his winning smile beside the presenter.

_"...the TV psychic's wife was found dead in their home and his young daughter Holly Jane was also found stabbed repeatedly by the notorious serial killer Red John. CBI continue in their hunt for this menace, with a new description given to them by the young Jane who remains the only survivor of a Red John attack but so far no suspect has been apprehended. I now go to my colleague who is with two agents currently assigned to the case, Samuel Bosco and Teresa Lisbon,"_

"Ha! Lisbon's gonna be on TV," Cho smirked.

"Shush, I'm watching that," whispered Holly. Jane turned back to the TV where he saw Bosco and a petite brunette woman standing beside the presenter.

_"Thank you. So Agent Bosco, you have the lead on this case correct?"_

_"Yes," Bosco replied, "we are currently doing all we can to catch this monster before he hurts anyone else,"_

_"That is good to know. Do you know why he targeted Patrick Jane? Sources tell us a note was found in the home that was absent from other scenes, is that correct?"_

_"Yes it is, but we will not disclose what it says," Lisbon spoke for the first time, she looked nervous._

_"Is it true that Red John targeted Patrick Jane's family to punish him for mocking the serial killer?"_

_"We believe so yes," Bosco said gruffly._

_"I would really hate to Mr Jane right now," the presenter continued, "is there a sketch you would like us to broadcast? Of the man believed to be Red John?"_

_"We will as soon as Holly has recovered enough to come down to CBI and talk to the sketch artist. We truly hope she makes a swift recovery," Bosco replied confidently._

_"Thank you very much Agent Bosco, Agent Lisbon. Back to you," It returned to the anchor._

_"On a brighter note, at least the psychic can still communicate with his wife," she chuckled._

"Don't listen to them Jane, news presenters are jerks," Cho added kindly.

"Damn straight!" agreed Ling. Jane managed to smile at their comments but didn't feel much better.

"Can you finish the story now?" Holly moaned, Ling laughed and obliged her. Jane on the other hand had lost his appetite completely so he pushed away the plate and waited for everyone to finish...

**Author's Note: **Well what did you guys think? Please review I love to know what you guys think of it. I am doing my best to update but it's hard with my computer being broke :( so sorry if it takes so long, you have been warned.


	9. Chapter 9: Four AM

**Disclaimer: **The mentalist is not mine and I get no money from this

**Author's Note: **Thank you to my readers, CharmedNightSkye especially for reviewing and to my brother for letting me use his computer. Aren't you guys lucky I was enjoying this so much I wrote this up now, instead of tomorrow? :) You can show your appreciation by reviewing, please?

Red John sat in his chair watching the news. It was becoming an increasingly more worrying situation. He had decided to let the girl live if Jane made it in time but now she could ID him, which wasn't good. Maybe he'd have one of his so called friends take care of her. He grinned evilly...

* * *

Jane stood up angrily, he still couldn't sleep! No matter how hard he tried sleep constantly eluded him, chased away by his guilt or misery. He looked down at his new watch, 4am. He groaned, ages till Holly would be up. What the hell could you actually do in a hospital at 4am?

He paced the room still desperately trying and failing to calm down enough to sleep, he was just so on edge and he was so tired. They'd have to replace his blood with caffine if he couldn't sleep soon! He stopped pacing as Holly turned in her sleep, at least she was doing okay, better than him anyway.

He noticed Cho outside the door and his curiousity piqued, went to see why he was there.

"Hey Cho,"

"Hey Jane. What you doing up?"

"Can't sleep. You?" from Cho's face he could tell it wasn't good news.

"Grandma just died,"

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, Cho and Ling were good people it wasn't really fair but then when was life ever? He heard someone behind him and spun around, it was some male nurse he didn't recognize and he was about to go into Holly's room.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked fighting a yawn.

"Checking on your daughter," he replied shiftily.

"No one else ever checked on her at 4am," Jane continued moving between the nurse and the door.

"Maybe you were asleep,"

"I haven't slept since before the attack," Jane noticed suddenly a small knife behind the nurse's hand, "why does a nurse need a knife?"

The man's eyes widened and he jabbed the blade at Jane catching him in the side, Jane gasped as pain shot through him and he fell on the floor clutching his side.

"CBI, put your hands in the air!" yelled Cho pointing his gun at the nurse, the nurse without hesitation suddenly cut his own throat, "I guess that solves that," Cho muttered as knelt beside Jane.

"Check on Holly!" Jane snapped, trying and failing to hide his pain. Cho opened the door to find Holly already standing there.

"What happened Cho? I heard yelling," Holly looked as worried as she sounded.

"Good Hol, you're okay," Jane felt his vision start to swim with black spots, "take care of Holly Cho, don't leave her..." Jane trailed off as he blacked out, he heard both Cho and Holly call his name but couldn't stay wake anymore...

* * *

Holly rushed past Cho when Jane stopped talking. He went back into the corridor and called for help. Holly sat beside Jane crying for him to wake up, Cho pulled her away gently as the doctors rushed around to see to him. Cho got out his phone and called Lisbon, he had to tell her what had happened, he was sure it was linked to Red John.

"Where are you taking my Dad? I wanna go with," Holly yelled at the doctors.

"I'm sorry doctors only kid, you wait out here with that guy," one of them answered her and rushed away with Jane. Cho gripped Holly's hand to stop her going after him, she was shaking badly.

"Why don't we go back into your room?" he said gently.

"What the hell Cho?" barked Lisbon, "You ring me up at 4am to ask me to sleep with you?"

"I wasn't talking to you," Cho explained.

"Then who were you talking to?" Holly asked suspiciously, she looked just like Jane when she did that.

"I was talking to you Holly,"

"My name isn't Holly!" Lisbon yelled down the phone.

"I know who you are,"

"Obviously," Holly said continuing to look like Jane, "you've been talking to me and Daddy all day," Holly promptly broke into tears, Cho bent down awkwardly to comfort her, he wasn't great with kids.

"It's okay,"

"You woke me up to tell me every-thing's okay?" Lisbon sounded angrier by the sentence.

"No," Cho replied beginning to feel exasperated.

"No? He's going to die!" Holly cried harder.

"So why did you call me?" Lisbon snapped.

"Would both of you be quiet! Please? Lisbon hang on a sec, I'll explain in a minute. Holly, your Dad is going to be fine, he's not going to die. You have to believe that Holly, I know you've been through alot but you have to be strong okay?" his words seemed to sink in as Holly calmed down. He turned his attention back to Lisbon, "there was an attempt on Holly Jane's life, Patrick Jane got stabbed instead. The assailant slit his throat when I pulled my gun on him, that's why I called you," Cho hung up without another word and sighed with relief.

They went over into two vaccant waiting chairs and sat down waiting in silence until he saw Lisbon striding up the corridor.

"Well? What happend exactly?"

"It's polite to say `hello,`" complained Holly sounding eerily like Jane again, "pleased to meet you Agent Teresa Lisbon, CBI," Holly held out her hand to a dumbfounded Lisbon who shook her hand slowly.

"How did you know my name?"

"I'm psychic. I get it from my Dad," Holly grinned. Yep, Cho thought, she was definitely Jane's daughter.

"But..." Lisbon still looked bewildered.

"She saw you on the news," Cho told her, putting her out of her misery.

"Oh,"

"This is Holly Jane by the way Lisbon," Cho introduced.

"Oh,"

"Are you sure you're awake?" Holly asked innocently.

"Yes, I'm fine," to Cho's relief she finally seemed to compose herself, "so come over here and tell me what happened," Lisbon motioned with her arm as Cho stood up.

"You're going away?" Holly moaned, "Daddy told you not to leave me, it was the last thing he said," for a minute Cho thought she'd cry again but she remained composed.

"We'll only be over there Holly and I don't think Jane-" Cho was cut off by a familiar voice.

"What don't I think?" Jane asked stepping forward, he flashed one of his handsome smiles at them all as Holly ran over to him and hugged him, he lifted her up and she hugged him tighter, still holding the IV in her other hand. He certainly made an entrance Cho thought and a recovery, he was wearing one of those three piece suits and looked completely fine, well except the rings under his eyes.

"And you must be the infamous Lisbon," he continued happily turning to Lisbon.

"And you must be the infamous Patrick Jane," she retorted.

"I'm starved, anyone want some breakfast?" Jane asked grinning again.

"This is not a time for breakfast," Lisbon complained.

"I'm hungry," Holly piped, "don't pretend your not hungry Cho, I heard your tummy rumbling,"

"Okay I'm hungry too," Cho admitted, gaining a dark look from Lisbon.

"Care to join us Agent Lisbon?" Jane asked sweetly, "you must be hungry being woken so early,"

"Fine," Lisbon admitted grudgingly.

"Excellent, follow me then," Jane continued leading the way...


	10. Chapter 10: The Deal

**Disclaimer: **The mentalist is not mine and I get no money from this

**Author's Note: **Thank you once again to my readers for reading and especially jisbon-sessed for reviewing. Also thank you to my Dad for letting me use his laptop and aslo to everyone who put this on story alert or favourites, hope you like :) And please review!

Jane went over and got the four of them breakfasts while Cho filled Lisbon in on what had happened then he and Holly sat eating the waffles at a table.

"I'm glad your okay, I love you Daddy," Jane turned to look at her and smiled kindly.

"I love you too Hol," she returned his smile.

"Yummy, waffles," said Cho as he sat down and dug in, as did Lisbon but with more finnesse. Jane finished first and took the oppurtunity to study the newcomer. She looked confident, a sign of a good leader, Jane would have betted her bossy nature meant she was itching to get her own team.

"How soon can Holly be out of this hospital?" Lisbon asked pushing away her empty plate.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he flashed a grin at her frown, really he was fed up with CBI bugging Holly.

"You're supposed to say please," said Holly pushing away her own empty plate.

"Please?" Cho said as he finished, Jane's grin widened.

"Today or tommorrow," he said finally.

"Brilliant!" said Lisbon happily, "we can sign her out and get to CBI now and have the sketch out on the morning news,"

"I don't think so," Jane scoffed.

"Well why not?" asked Lisbon.

"Because I'm fed up of you guys traumatizing her,"

"Holly, why don't you and I go and get us some drinks?" Cho asked.

"No thanks, I'd rather watch Daddy and Lisbon arguing," she grinned happily at Cho as they all looked at her, "fine," she agreed and hurried off with Cho.

"How have we traumatized her?"

"If you guys hadn't done that broadcast Red John wouldn't have tried to kill my daughter,"

"What?!" Lisbon gaped, "what makes you think that?"

"If he was going to kill her he would have done it before. He only had his accomlice attack after the broadcast, it worried him," Lisbon was quiet for a minute as she realized he was right.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my idea," she looked genuinely sorry, "but that doesn't mean you should prevent us from catching your wife'd killer,"

"I don't want you to catch him," Jane said, his expression darkening, "I want him to die," Lisbon looked slightly worried by this.

"How about I throw your ass in jail for obstructing my investigation,"

"I thought it was Bosco's investigation?" Jane replied unfazed by her threat.

"It'll be mine when I get my own team soon," Lisbon tried and failed to surpress a proud smile.

"Who's on your team?" he asked politely and grinned at her surprised face.

"Cho and another agent of my choice. And I'll be assigned a rookie at some point. What has this got to do with Holly and a sketch artist?"

"You should take Rigsby, he and Cho make a good team," Jane continued and his grin widened at her increased surprise.

"How did you...?"

"I'm psychic remember," his expression turned serious, "I'll take Holly to see the sketch artist now if you do something for me,"

"This is not a negotion Jane!" Lisbon complained.

"Going once... going twice..."

"Depends what it is," she grumbled.

"At some point in the future I'm going to ask you a question and whatever it is you have to say yes,"

"That's it?"

"That's it, and I promise it won't be something illegal," he studied Lisbon's face and she nodded, he flashed a triumphant smile at her and held out his hand, "deal?"

"Deal," Lisbon agreed and shook his hand.

"Let's go talk to Dr Wheeler then," said standing up as Cho and Holly approached them carrying the drinks.

"What about these?" asked Cho.

"Who cares?" grinned Holly, "I'm getting out of the hospital,"

"But I paid for these," Cho protested.

"You'll get over it," said Jane patting him on the shoulder as he took Holly's hand and followed by Lisbon went to see Dr Wheeler. Within the hour they were all checked out and on the way to CBI.

Jane smiled inwardly and glanced at Holly beside him, she seemed okay. He was pleased with how it'd gone with Lisbon, the morphine of course had helped give him enough confidence to be his usual charming self. Lisbon had agreed though and he'd put in a good word for Rigsby, his plan to get Red John had been put in motion. After the sketch had come on TV Red John would stay away from Holly, he would no longer have a reason to kill her. Assuming he succeded in not pissing him off again, which shouldn't be hard considering he had no desire to be anywhere near a camera ever again.

They pulled up at CBI...


	11. Chapter 11: CBI HQ

**Disclaimer: **Mentalist is not mine, no money from this

**Author's Note: **Thank you to my readers and to Ebony10, jisbon-sessed, CharmedNightSkye and Country2776 for reviewing I really appreciate it. Also this chapter, despite having nothing to do with dogs, is dedicated to my aunt's dog that just died, R.I.P.

Lisbon pulled up at CBI and got out of the car, Cho pulled up beside her as did Jane. She bit her lip as she watched him and Holly get out of the car, thinking of the strange deal she'd agree to. It was certainly unusual but then so was he.

She led them into the building making sure to get the Janes some visitor passes before leading them to the sketch artist.

"Holly this is Miles," Lisbon said sweetly introducing the sketch artist, "your gonna help him draw a picture,"

"I'm not a baby Agent Lisbon, you don't need to talk me like one," Holly complained stubbornly.

"Okay then, let's go," Miles indicated the room.

"Can Daddy come?"

"No, he's gotta talk to us," said Bosco as he approached them. Holly looked saddened by this.

"It's okay Hol, hopefully this won't take long," Jane bent down as she hugged him before reluctantly following Miles.

"Now I wanna know what the hell happened in that hospital last night," Bosco announed angrily.

"Actually it was early morning," Jane smirked.

"No one likes a smart ass Jane," retorted Bosco.

"I didn't ask you to like me," Jane's grin widened as Bosco sighed irritably.

"Just tell me what happened someone and how come your here... Chung is it?"

"It's Cho actually," added Jane, Bosco glared at him.

"Well come with me and tell me what happened," Bosco nodded to his office and Cho entered, "don't let Jane out of your sight," he added quietly as he followed Cho.

"Do you enjoy annoying people or is it just us?" Lisbon asked as the door closed.

"Bosco'll be fine. He deserves worse anyway for almost getting Holly killed," Jane replied darkly and Lisbon felt guilty again, she decided to change the subject.

"Are you really psychic?"

"There's no such thing as psychics," Jane replied bluntly.

"Then how come you know all that stuff about Rigsby and my team?"

"I heard Cho and Rigsby talking about it when I went to my house for clothes," he grinned at me, "and I'm not going to tell you what you'll have to agree to, so quit worrying about it,"

Lisbon was annoyed he knew what she was thinking but wasn't going to admit he was right.

"I'm not worried, I'll probably never see you again after today anyway,"

"I wouldn't bet on it," she was surprised at how serious he sounded and she caught his eye. He did look tired and... was that a bruise and a black eye he had? "my brother-in-law decided to say `hi` to me at the hospital, he kinda blames me for Laura's death,"

"It's not your fault Jane," Lisbon replied trying not to sound surprised that he knew what she was thinking. He continued to stare at her.

"You actually believe that. Thank you for the vote of confidence but Brad's still partially right,"

"Red John killed her, not you. And I promise we're gonna catch him, Holly's sketch will help greatly,"

"He deserves to die," Jane said coldly as his eyes darkened. Lisbon fell silent unsure of what to say to that. Luckily they were soon rejoined by Cho and Bosco.

"Come with me Jane, you got forms to sign and we need you to formally ID your wife's body," Jane musn't have been expecting Bosco to say that as his face drained of all color at the words. Lisbon felt a pang of sympathy for him as he silently followed Bosco.

"Weird guy huh?" Cho muttered.

"Definately, and he says he's not psychic but-"

"I meant Bosco but Jane's definately weirder. I think he's okay though, he's great with Holly and he was kind to me, Grandma and Rigsby,"

"Do you want Rigsby on the team?" Lisbon asked curiously.

"Yeah, I like him. He's a good Agent and he's by far my favourite choice out of the ones you can choose from. Even if he's obsessed with food," Lisbon nodded as he spoke, Cho was right and it would be good to have an arson specialist on the team. She still wasn't sure of Jane's reasons for recommending him though. Her thoughts were interupted by Holly and Miles rejoining them in the corridor.

"Have you got the sketch?" Lisbon was really hopeful as she spoke, it was a great break in the case if Holly's sketch was any good. Miles grinned at her as he handed her the sketch, she was surprised at the detail.

"Holly has an amazing memory," Miles commented happily.

"Well done Holly," applauded Cho giving her one of his rare smiles.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Here," said Jane as he and Bosco came from the elevator, Holly ran to him and hugged Jane tightly. Jane picked her up and smiled at her weakly.

"She did very well Mr Jane, you should be proud," Miles told him, still pleased. He hadn't been working there long and was eager to do well.

"I am proud. Let me see the sketch," Jane said as he approached her still holding Holly. He looked at the sketch in her hand, his face was very focused.

"I did good remembering huh? Like you taught me, now they can get him," Holly told him proudly.

"Yeah, you did good," Jane replied tearing his eyes away from the sketch, "can we go now?"

"We'd like to assign Holly a protection detail incase Red John tries again," Bosco announced.

"He won't,"

"But incase he does-" Bosco continued.

"Fine,"

"Okay. Lisbon, you go with them," Lisbon opened her mouth to argue, the last thing she wanted was to be stuck on a protection detail.

"Come Lisbon," Jane called already at the elevator.

"No time to argue Lisbon, your charges are already boarding the elevator," Bosco told her bluntly, he was doing this in revenge because her was mad at her for-

"Come on Lisbon!" Jane snapped as he got into the elevator, Holly was asleep in his arms. Casting one last angry glance at Bosco she rushed into the elevator with Jane before the doors closed.

"How nice of you to join us," Jane grinned at her.

"Bite me..."


	12. Chapter 12: Protection Detail

**Disclaimer: **Mentalist is not mine, no money from this

**Author's Note: **Next chapter is done hooray, hope you like :) My Dad's laptop died and I had to retype half of this three times. I really am lucky with technology right?! Anyway thank you to my readers, especially CharmedNightSkye, Ebony10, Country2276 and jisbon-sessed for reviewing, thanks guys!

"Where are we in such a rush to go off to?" Lisbon snapped at Jane in the elevator, still pissed off with getting protection detail.

"Nowhere in particular, I just wanted to be away from there," Jane flashed a grin as Lisbon furious gaze narrowed on him. The elevator beeped as the doors opened and they got off and headed for the parking lot. Reaching her car Lisbon was surprised to see Jane heading for his car.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting Holly on the car," he explained as he placed her in the back seat.

"Put her in my car, we're driving in my car not your hideous contraption,"

"But then my car would be stuck at CBI, we're going in my car," Jane feigned innocence but she had a feeling he was enjoying this. And damn him for having such a good point.

"Fine. But I'm driving," she retorted going over to him as he closed Holly's door, Lisbon noted she was still asleep.

"But you don't know where we're going," he protested grinning. Lisbon wanted to shoot him already.

"Well tell me and I'll drive you there," she replied making a swipe for the keys, Jane moved them out of her reach and his grin widened.

"I don't think so," and with that he climbed into the driver's seat and began patiently waiting for her. Still angry she climbed reluctantly into the car.

"Pleased?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Extremely," he started the car and drove off.

"Are you at least going to tell me where your going?" Jane paused thoughtfully at her words.

"No," snorting in disgust Lisbon leaned back in her seat and rubbed her tired eyes, "tired are we Agent Lisbon?"

"I have been up since 4am," Lisbon protested.

"So? I haven't slept in three days,"

"Three days!? Should you really be driving?" she asked in shock, Jane just grinned at her.

"Relax Lisbon, you worry too much," feeling extremely irritated Lisbon leaned back in the seat. She yawned again and slowly found herself falling asleep.

*****

Lisbon's eyes snapped open abruptly, this wasn't her house! Then the memories came back, she was in Jane's car... but he wasn't. Frantic Lisbon glanced back to find Holly gone too. Lisbon jumped out of the car in a panic, where had they gone?

"Hello Agent Lisbon!" yelled Holly's voice. Lisbon looked around anxiously, she was in a parking lot of a hotel but she couldn't see Holly. Was she losing it?

"Up here!" called Jane, glancing up she saw him and Holly sitting in the hotel's balcony, "I'll come down and get you shall I?" Jane called and vanished from sight.

"You look like a doll from here, did you know that Agent Lisbon?" Holly yelled at her, Lisbon thought she was smiling, "hi Daddy!"

Lisbon turned to see Jane standing beside her.

"Have a nice sleep?" he asked kindly, Lisbon glared at him. How could he have just let her sleep like that?

"I think she's mad at us Daddy!" Holly called down.

"Of course I'm mad! I'm on protection detail and you leave me asleep in the car while you take Holly into a random hotel?" Lisbon snapped.

"Can you say that louder so I can hear what your saying?" yelled Holly.

"No!"

"She said she is mad!" Jane yelled up at her.

"Should you really be encouraging screaming in a hotel parking lot?" Lisbon continued irritaly.

"She's not hurting anyone," Jane complained.

"Red John could try and kill her again you know,"

"He won't. It's too late to take back the sketch so he has no reason to kill her," Jane nodded to the hotel, "are you coming?"

Throwing up her arms in annoyance she started to follow him into the hotel as he led her up the stairs to room `9.` Unlocking the door they were greeted by Holly.

"I got you a drink of water while you were coming up the stairs. You do drink water right Agent Lisbon?" Holly nervously gave Lisbon the glass of water she was holding, Lisbon smiled as she took the glass, she seemed like a nice kid.

"Thank you," Holly smiled at the praise.

"Come on Daddy, we need to finish the game," Holly tugged at Jane's sleeve and the trio went onto the balcony, where Lisbon saw a game of checkers on the table. They both took their seats and Lisbon looked over at the beautiful view.

Lisbon couldn't wait to yell at the infuriating man but kept her temper in check, she didn't want to upset Holly further. The kid had been through more than enough already without having to listen to her rant against Jane. Her being on protection detail and leaving her ot sleep in the car! Honestly! Then again she wouldn't even be here if Bosco wasn't mad at her... She couldn't wait to get her own team.

"Are you coming Lisbon?" Jane asked suddenly breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Holly's hungry so we're going for lunch. Are you coming?" he repeated.

"Of course," Lisbon put down her empty glass and followed Jane and Holly to the car, "do you want me to drive?"

"No," Jane scoffed as he got into the car, Holly was already in the back seat with her blue octupus. Lisbon got in the passenger side and buckled up as Jane drove off...

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked, please review. Also I've just finished this chapter in school, lol


	13. Chapter 13: A Sunday Afternoon

**Disclaimer: **Mentalist is not mine, no money from this

**Author's Note: **Ha! Bet you didn't think I'd get this done before Friday but I did :) Hope you like, please review if you do. Thanks again to my readers and special thanks to jisbon-sessed and THE MENTALIST ROCKS for reviewing. Also when your done reading this can you please check out my profile? I have a poll if anyone's interesing or you can look at the favourite stories, some great stuff by melraemorgan, jisbon-sessed, mtm, and loads more, sorry rambling, too much caffine I guess, anway enjoy :)

Jane pulled over at an out of the way diner and they all got out of the car and went inside, they ordered their food and began the patient wait for the food to arrive.

"Daddy can I go out to the car? I forgot Squishy," Holly asked politely.

"What's squishy?" came Lisbon's puzzled reply.

"He's that blue octopus she has," Jane explained, "I'll get him," and he went out to the car, no sooner had he reached it when he heard someone behind him. He turned around and there was Brad, and he had a gun aimed squarely at Jane.

"Hi Patrick," he said simply.

"Hi Brad, what's err... what's with the gun?" Jane was nervous.

"I'm going to avenge my sister and kill you," Brad's eyes narrowed as he spoke, Jane was really worried now. Right now he wasn't that bothered about his life but it would destroy Holly.

"Don't do this Brad-" Jane began but Brad interrupted him.

"Why shouldn't I? You killed my sister Patrick, you killed her!" Brad snapped angrily trying not to yell, "and don't start with it was Blue Jack because he only killed her because of you,"

"Firstly it's Red John and secondly think about Holly, do you want her to be an orphan? And what about your wife and your Dad? It'll destroy them, you being in jail," Brad seemed to hesitate at these words but his anger didn't fade, and neither did the gun.

"You're an only child, you have no idea what it's like!"

"Who are you really mad at?" I asked seeing an opening, "me or yourself? You were the eldest, you were supposed to protect her and you didn't. Like you couldn't protect your other siblings but they died of illness so you had no one to blame, whereas Laura..." Jane trailed off afraid he would cry if he continued, and that'd just piss Brad off even more, which was not Jane's intention.

"I... err... you're right, I knew you were bad news but I couldn't make her stay away from you. Do you know what the last thing I said to her was?" Brad was shaking now and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Yes," Jane did remember, it'd been three years ago at her little brother's funeral, he'd died of an brain aneurysm, and Brad had told her he was done with her and never wanted to see her again, unless it was at Jane's funeral. Laura had been so upset she'd cried for hours afterwards when Brad had repeatedly hung up on her without saying a word.

"She was my sister, and I let you destroy her," Brad looked heartbroken.

"But killing me doesn't change anything," Jane said quietly and let out a relieved breath as he lowered the gun.

"You're right Patrick, but don't think I hate you any less," Brad's eyes flashed with a blaze of anger at the last, "call me when you've got a funeral date," and Brad walked away.

Jane slumped against his car shakily and put his head in his hands, his blood had been replaced by guilt and his bones by sorrow. He suddenly felt so tired, he was so exhausted. Compsing himself he retrieved Squishy and re-entered the diner, he had be strong, for Holly.

"There you are!" said Lisbon happily with a mouthful of panini, "we were begininng to think you'd gotten lost,"

Jane smiled weakly at her and sat down, he gave Squishy to a grinning Holly and she placed him beside her. Jane ate his soup quietly, inwardly reflecting on Laura, and Red John, Holly, CBI, his whole situation.

Brad's anger was understandable, he was angry too but Red John had been the one with the knife. Red John was the one mostly responsible with himself only having a small chunk of blame in comparison. While this didn't make him feek any less guilty, he knew Red John had to pay, but CBI weren't going to catch him. Even with Holly's sketch.

He couldn't let Red John live, no way in hell but he couldn't go to jail because of Holly. This was a puzzling dilemma for Jane but he already had a solution eagerly awaiting his approval at the back of his mind. He would continue with his plan but instead of killing Red John he'd just make sure CBI had no choice but to shoot Red John.

"That was nice," said Lisbon as she finished her food.

"Yep," agreed Holly as she finished hers, Jane also pushed aside his empty soup bowl.

"What are we waiting for?" Jane grinned on cue as he stood up, Lisbon and Holly did likewise and they headed for the hotel for another round of checkers. They played multiple tournaments as Holly convinced Lisbon to play. Lisbon wasn't a talented player of checkers, Holly finding her easy prey as did Jane. Simply to annoy her he continued to crush Lisbon in each game as quickly as possible, it amused him greatly about her struggle to keep her irritation locked away. Holly won pretty much all of them, Jane winning a handful of times so she wouldn't think he was cheating, absently Jane wondered what it was like to play a boardgame he couldn't cheat and manipulate so easily.

They finished their game and went for dinner before returning to the hotel for sleep. It was a two bed room that he had booked but there was a couch as well. He put Holly -and Squishy- to bed and she quickly fell asleep before rejoining Lisbon on tha terrace.

"Wanna game of checkers?" he asked sweetly, Lisbon just glared at me and he laughed.

"Shut up Jane," she snapped, he stopped laughing but still grinned until she yawned.

"There's a spare bed you can sleep in," he offered kindly.

"Don't you need to sleep there?"

"I'll just take the couch,"

"No, I'm not really supposed to sleep on protection detail," Lisbon said regretfully.

"I won't tell," he winked at her, "it's in the same room as Holly, so you should notice if Red John is there,"

"I have no jammies with me," Lisbon protedted mildly, her conscience was battling her tiredness.

"Sleep in your undies or if your really desperate you can borrow one of my shirts,"

"Why are you so eager to get me into bed?" Lisbon's cheeks suddenly burned crimson and he raised an eyebrow at her, "I didn't mean... that sorta came out wrong... I'm gonna go to bed," Lisbon quickly hurried off.

Jane allowed himself to grin at Lisbon's embarrassment before he silently cursed himself for enjoying Lisbon's discomfort. Sighing mournfully he admired the beautiful view, his wife would have loved it, she loved the sea views. Having grown up inland, the sea was a rare treasure to her, even after having living in California for years.

Miserably Jane went and lay down on the couch, trying and failing to sleep yet again. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Holly standing there with Squishy and her duvet.

"Are you awake Daddy?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Hol?"

"Can sleep in your bed, well couch, just for tonight? I had a bad dream,"

"Okay Hol," he agreed as she got comfortable before throwing the duvet over them, he gently stroked her hair like he and Laura had when she'd had nightmares before.

"I really miss Mom," Holly whispered quietly.

"I know. I miss her too," he replied honestly.

"At least we still have each other Daddy,"

"Always," he sensed rather than saw Holly smile and she fell asleep, Jane slowly followed suit as his tired mind finally obliged his tired body succumbing to the gentle love of a dreamless sleep...


	14. Chapter 14: Jobs

**Disclaimer: **No money from this and I don't own the mentalist

**Author's Note: **Thank you to hoollyboz and jisbon-sessed for reviewing and my readers and people who add this to story alerts and favourites. Happier chapter this time, hope you like and please review, just had a really crappy day of school :( anyway, read on

Lisbon opened her eyes and looked around, this wasn't her bedroom! She thought in a panic before remembering where she was, she really needed to stop doing that. She sat up and her panic returned, where was Holly!? Jumping up she ran into the next room and saw the girl nestled beside Jane under the duvet, she allowed herself to let out a relieved sigh.

"Have a nice sleep Lisbon?" Jane's sleepy voice drifted over to her, his eyes were closed so how had he known she was...?

"We heard you running in here," explained Holly, "so can I go to school Daddy?"

"If Lisbon says it's okay," Jane murmered back.

"Agent Lisbon can I please go to school? Holly asked sweetly sitting up.

"Well... erm..." what kind of kid wanted to return to go school? That was easy her brain told her, the child was Jane's.

"_Please_ Agent Lisbon? Today's my best friend's birthday I promised I'd give her a magic show at recess to celebrate," Holly pleaded, "Alicia is counting on me,"

"Fine," Lisbon agreed, "but I have to come too," Holly's frown was a duplicate of Jane's.

"Why?"

"So I can protect you," Lisbon explained.

"From what?" Holly puzzled, "bullies? No one messes with Holly Jane," Holly grinned slightly.

"Why what did you did?"

"This older kid, Stevie, took my twinkie so I psychiced him and he was afraid of frogs so I told him to give me back my twinkie or buy me a new one and he refused so I put a frog in his bag, his gym bag, his desk and loads in his locker and by the end of the day he was so freaked out he bought me a new twinkie and after that no one messes with Holly Jane," Holly was clearly proud of this, Lisbon wondered what she meant by `psychiced` and saw Jane try and fail to surpress a smile.

"I meant more dangerous threats than bullies," Lisbon said finally as Holly waited patiently for an answer.

"You mean Red John?" Holly said quietly.

"Yes," there was no point in denying it.

"Daddy says he'll leave me alone," Holly continued stubbornly.

"Daddy isn't always right, take Lisbon," Jane grinned and opened his eyes, "she can be your bodyguard and magic assistant,"

"A magic assistant? Awesome, then I'd be like a real magician," Holly was smiling now as she leaped off the couch and grabbed the bag with the clothes in it, Holly ran into the bathroom and closed the door. A magician's assistant, crap! Damn Jane, he was _so_ irritating!

"Nice undies," Jane smirked as he went into the kitchen area. Lisbon looked down, sure enough she was still in nothing except for her underwear! Her face burning scarlet she ran into the bedroom and slammed the door, she could hear Jane laughing. Damn he was irritating! She couldn't wait for this stupid protection detail to be over, then she'd have her own team and guess what? No annoying Jane to bug her, Lisbon smiled at the thought.

Lisbon rejoined the Janes in the other room -fully dressed now mind- and Holly handed her another glass of water. Lisbon accepted it and thanked her.

"We need to get some stuff for my magic tricks, I have a bag prepared at home," Holly announced matter of factly. Jane visably paled.

"Are you sure you wanna go back into the house so soon?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," Holly said calmly.

"I guess it's settled then," Lisbon muttered as she finished her water, she exchanged a concerned look with Jane but still within a half hour they were at the house, it was a nice house too. If you ignored the police tape around it, they approached Rigsby, she could just go in but it was probably a good idea to talk to the person she was going to have on her team.

"Hi Lisbon, Jane and you must be... Jane's daughter," Rigsby said as he greeted them, "should she really be here?"

"My name is Holly Jane, and yes. I do live here," Holly was great at mimicing Jane, must be in her blood or something.

"Okay," Rigsby said slowly, "I'm Agent Rigsby, you can call me Wayne... let's go inside then," they walked over to the door and Jane opened it, Lisbon was puzzled by the disappointed look on Rigsby's face.

"Don't ask," Jane said as he led them inside, Lisbon was impressed. It was as nice on the inside as the outside. Jane reached out and hit the button on the answering machine.

YOU HAVE 119 NEW MESSAGES

Announced the answering machine in a mechanical voice, Jane pressed another button.

119 MESSAGES DELETED

It announced again, Lisbon frowned not sure if it was wise to mass delete messages like that.

YOU HAVE NO NEW MESSAGES

Jane nodded and followed Holly up the stairs.

"What a weird kid," Rigsby muttered.

"Can you really expect as much from Jane's daughter?"

"Yeah, Jane's weird too," Rigsby grinned nervously at her, "so I was wondering... about you getting your new team. Could I possibly be considered...?" he trailed off as the Janes came down the stairs, Holly now carrying a rucksack.

"See, I was fine?" Holly grinned but her heart wasn't in it, "lets go," They walked brisquely out the door waving goodbye and she and Rigsby followed.

"Bye Rigsby," Jane called as he got into the car.

"Nice meeting you Wayne!" Holly smiled sweetly at him as she got in the car.

"About your team..." Rigsby tried again looking worried as Lisbon opened the car door.

"You have the job," Lisbon yelled as she got into the car.

"Really? That's great!" Rigsby smiled happily as they drove off, "thank you Lisbon! You won't regret it!"


	15. Chapter 15: School

**Disclaimer: **Mentalist is not mine, no money from this

**Author's Note: **Hello guys. This may be my last update for awhile as my Dad's laptop crashed aswell, why does technology hate me? :( My brother was kind enough to let me use his but only because he wants to watch TV. Just warning you in advance. Anyway thank you so much to jisbon-sessed and Ebony10 for reviewing :) and to my readers for reading

They arrived at the deserted school and all got out of the car.

"Great, we're late," moaned Holly irritably.

"Don't worry Hol, I think they'll forgive you," Jane smiled at her and they approached the building.

"I've got math first," Holly said half to herself.

"I hate math," Lisbon mumbled thoughtfully.

"I don't, it's easy. Just manipulating a bunch of numbers," Holly smiled at Lisbon.

"Do you even know what manipuating means? You're only 7," Lisbon was impressed but Holly's face fell slightly.

"Mom used to say to it when she argued with Daddy. When I asked her what it meant she told me," Holly explained as Jane steered them to the principal's office.

"Come in," came a woman's voice as Jane knocked on the door, they entered and the plump woman smiled when she saw them.

"Goodmorning Holly, how lovely to see you back in school so soon," the woman smiled kindly st them.

"Sorry I'm late," Holly apologized.

"It's of no matter, you won't be in trouble," she frowned slightly as she noticed Lisbon and Jane, "was there somethiing you wanted Mr Jane and..."

"Agent Teresa Lisbon CBI," Lisbon held out her hand and she shook it, "I'm on protection detail with Holly,"

"Basically she's my bodyguard," Holly grinned then her tone became serious, "she needs to go to school with me incase someone tries to kill me again," the principal's eyes widened in shock.

"So is it okay?" asked Jane, he was unusually quiet today, Lisbon noted.

"Yes of course, it's fine. I'll write a note incase anyone asks," the principal hurrily scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Holly, "if you ever want to go home, or take a break just say so okay?" she added kindly, "I'll see if I can schedule an appointment with the school psychologist at some point to,"

Lisbon was surprised as Holly groaned at this and Jane frowned. The principal seemed not to notice as she opened the door for them to leave.

"How long are you going to be with us Agent Lisbon?" she asked worried, "do you really think he's going to try to kill her again?" she whispered it to Lisbon and Jane but Holly must've heard too.

"He already did," Holly explained matter of factly, "and she'll be with us until Agent Bosco tells her to stop,"

The principal's eyes widened in shock again and she nodded. Holly reached up and hugged Jane, whispering something to him that Lisbon couldn't hear. Straightening back up she grabbed Lisbon's hand and led her away.

"Have fun in school Lisbon," Jane called after her, giving her his usual annoying grin. Frowning at this Holly led her into a classroom and everyone turned to look at them.

"Hello everyone," Holly waved happily, "sorry I'm late, hope I didn't miss much,"

"It's okay Holly, come sit down," the old man smiled kindly at her looking pleased to see her, "glad to see your... feeling better,"

"This is Agent Lisbon by the way, she's my bodyguard and has to stay with me all day in school. Mrs Leera said it was okay," Holly explained as she sat down beside a girl with a birthday badge and motioned for Lisbon to sit in the seat beside her.

"Well I guess that's okay," said the teacher as the class burst into excited conversation, "say hi to our guest,"

"Hello Agent Lisbon," they all said sweetly, Lisbon nodded awkwardly, damn Bosco! She felt so out of place. The teacher began his lesson on multiplication, Lisbon soon found herself bored. Math had always bored her and Holly seemed in no danger at all, she was engrossed in the work and nothing seemed out of place. Maybe Jane was right about Red John after all.

Math finished and they did some basic grammar, Lisbon was relieved it was recess and she followed Holly outside where Holly went through her part in the magic tricks. Lisbon didn't have to do much, just pass her things and say ta-da! They went back into school for some more lessons Lisbon had already learned, damn Bosco!

Finally it was lunch and after a quick meal, a large crowd gathered for Holly's magic show, almost all of the elementary school and even a few teachers. Lisbon was worried it might make Holly worried but it did not, Holly seemed pleased with the turnout. What did she expect? Her father was a TV psychic, absently she wondered what he was doing.

"Hello everyone!" Holly yelled beaming at the crowd, "thank you for coming to my magic show, firstly may I say happy birthday to my best friend Alicia because this magic show is to celebrate that," everyone looked at a dark-haired girl on the first row who grinned happily, "and secondly may I introduce my bodyguard and assistant Agent Teresa Lisbon from the CBI," the crowd turned to look at her and applauded, Lisbon hoped her cheeks weren't going red with embarrassment, "and now without further ado let us begin!"

Holly pulled off the magic show like a pro, she did multiple vanishing and reappearing acts with various objects, card tricks- most of which involved reading minds- and for the grand finale pulled a rabbit out of the hat. It wasn't a real rabbit, it was a stuffed toy with a large bow, Holly handed this to the dark-haired girl, this was Alicia Lisbon presumed, and told her happy birthday.

Lisbon was greatly impressed by Holly's magic show and was pleased when they all gave Holly a round of delighted applause before the bell went, Lisbon helped Holly put away the magic props and they went back to class for another round of tedious lessons.

Class finished and they waited outside for Jane to pick them up with many people praising the magic show, until they were alone and no sign of Jane.

"Do you think he's okay Agent Lisbon?" Holly asked eventually.

"Yeah,"

"Do you think... do you think Red John killed him?" Holly looked terrified by the thought.

"I'm sure he's fine, don't worry Holly. He'll be fine," Lisbon tried to sound comforting and wished Jane would hurry up...


	16. Chapter 16: A Beautiful day

**Disclaimer: **Mentalist is not mine, no money from this

**Author's Note: **Hello guys. Sorry it's been so long since my last update, really sorry but it's back now so here you go :) Thanks so much to jisbon-sessed, THE MENTALIST ROCKS and RozaHathoway for reviewing

Lisbon sat on the red brick wall with Holly. She was becoming increasingly pissed off with Jane, it had been nearly an hour since school ended and Holly was beside herself with worry, try comforting a 7 year old girl you barely know, it was not easy! Lisbon was beginning to worry something had happened to him when he appeared walking up the road. Holly instantly ran over to him and threw her arms round him.

"Where the bl-" she began furiously but Jane cut her off.

"Language Lisbon, there are children present," his words were mocking but it was half-hearted, Jane didn't seem his usual charming self for some reason, "I'm late because the car broke down, okay?"

"Don't you have a phone?" Lisbon snapped, struggling to control her tempest of surpressed rage. Damn Bosco! Damn Jane! And damn this protection detail!

"I don't have your number," he pointed out calmly.

"Then why didn't you ring the school!" she demanded.

"No signal," Jane explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lisbon fumed silently, that just bugged her more. Furious Lisbon pulled out her own cell and was surprised to find no bars. Damn him for being right!

"It's a nice day for a walk," Holly added sweetly swinging off Jane's hand. She was right too, beautiful sunshine gazed down on them smiling with joy. Was it like a family trait for all Janes to be right all the time? Lisbon just stamped her foot angrily.

"It's not safe for you to be walking randomly around Sacramento," Lisbon protested, it was sort of right.

"Then stay here," Jane said simply slinging Holly's bag over his shoulder and walking off with Holly, who was still holding his hand, "how did your magic show go?" she heard him ask as she ran over to join them.

"How far away is your house anyway?" Lisbon asked sulkily when Holly had finished answering.

"Not far."

Sighing with frustration she followed them. Something was definately up with Jane, she decided after walking for 20 minutes in silence, she was surprised when they arrived at his house.

"CBI cleared it earlier," he explained as if reading her mind, sure enough the police tape and Rigsby were gone. Stupid Bosco hadn't even told her.

"Wanna help me with my homework?" Holly asked innocently as they went into the quiet house, Jane nodded and they sat at the kitchen table talking quietly amoungst themselves. Lisbon sat at the far end of the table. Bored.

Eventually Holly finished her homework and went to watch TV with Jane, some kids film was on. Her attention span soon dwindled and when Jane muttered something about tea she eagerly joined him in the kitchen.

"Why'd your car break down?" she questioned.

"No gas, I forgot to fill it up," he replied blandly.

"Doesn't seem like something you'd normally forget," she prodded curiously, "and I didn't see your car on the way here."

"I didn't come from here," he snapped slightly irritated, "I came from some mortuary. I spent the day dealing with funeral plans."

"I'm sorry," Lisbon muttered feeling guilty, it was easy to forget he'd just lost his wife. Jane nodded slowly and handed her the tea. She heard her phone ringing and scrambled to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_Hey Teresa_," it was Bosco, just the person she wanted to talk to.

"Bosco," she sighed, "what do you want?"

"_Don't be so touchy, I've got good news_," he offered sweetly.

"I've spent all day in school, it better be good news," she snapped as Jane snorted with surpressed laughter, irked she went into the corridor and Jane followed her while sipping his tea, "do you mind?" she hissed at him.

"It's my house," he replied innocently, "I can stand in the corridor if I want to," glaring at him she returned her attention back to Bosco.

"_Teresa? Teresa? Are you still there?"_

"Yes! I was just dealing with Jane," she retorted.

"`Dealing with Jane`" he mocked grinning at her, she shot him a dark look.

"_You're off protection detail_," Bosco announced.

"Finally!" Lisbon felt relief flood her veins, then she felt worried, "what about the threat to Holly Jane?"

"_Red John hasn't tried again and there's no point my best agent stuck with an arrogant bastard like him_," Lisbon mumbled in agreement although she thought Bosco was being a bit harsh, considering he'd only met Jane like what thrice? For short interviews? "_I'll pick you up from his house and we can chase a lead. Red John has killed again..."_


	17. Chapter 17: Coping

**Disclaimer: **Mentalist is not mine, no money from this

**Author's Note: **Thanks to jisbon-sessed for reviewing and people who added this to alerts/favourites, I've had tons since my last update :) Enjoy! (and please review!)

Holly was relieved when Agent Lisbon left, it was annoying being followed around no matter if it was for protection or not. Holly hoped she wouldn't see any CBI people for a very long time, unless it was to tell her Red John was in prison or dead.

She watched her film while her Dad made them dinner. She was glad he was alive, losing her Mom was bad enough but losing them both? It terrified her. She did miss her Mom though, it felt worse than what he'd done to her with the knife in a way. That pain was gone away now but her Mom? Holly missed her so much it hurt, she wondered it her Daddy missed her just as much.

It was hard to believe she'd never see her again. It had happened so quickly, one second she was alive and the next she was gone. Time had passed in slow motion though she'd been transfixed by her mother's shimmering hazel eyes and had watched as the light inside them was extinguished. By him.

Holly hated him. She hated Red John more than she'd ever thought possible, more than she hated Monica Denford, which said alot. Everything else she hated seemed trivial compared to him, like pebbles with a mountain. She shivered frightfully as her Dad placed the pasta in front of her, it was her favourite but she didn't feel like eating all of a sudden.

"I'm not hungry."

"I know Hol, " he said gently, "I'm not either but we have to. Please, for me?"

Holly nodded slowly, for him, she would. She finished her food and asked to go to bed, she wanted to be alone at the moment. Her Dad said she could and she ascended the flight of stairs, pausing to look through the open door. There was a face smiling at her, drawn in red paint. Who would paint a smiley face on the wall?

Holly opened her bedroom door and flopped onto her bed as she remembered who had put it there and it wasn't drawn in paint. Red John had drawn it. Holly allowed silent tears to trickle down her cheeks. It wasn't fair, what had they ever done to him? Being mad didn't mean you killed people with a knife!

Holly lay on her bed and stared up at the white ceiling, she remembered painting it with her parents. Her Dad had lifted her up onto his shoulders so she could reach because she'd wanted to do the high bits. She remembered laughing as she kept spraying her Dad with paint by accident, she remembered laughing when he'd said it was raining paint while her Mom scolded them both for getting paint everywhere. Her Dad had just laughed and set her down before sweeping her Mom into a kiss, Holly had made disapproving `ewww` sounds at the gross kissing that made her Dad laugh more and her too when she saw her Mom was now covered in paint too. They'd all rolled around on the floor laughing and laughing.

Holly wiped away the tears and sat up on the bed, she shouldn't be crying at happy memories! Composing herself Holly decided to check on her Dad, to make sure he was still alive, she'd been up here for hours! Far longer than she'd thought. Holly crept down the stairs ignoring the face and went into the family room passed her Mom's piano.

Her Mom had been teaching her, she'd tried really hard to impress her parents, she liked to make them happy and to show off. Her Mom said she got it from her Dad, which was quite an accurate assumption, her Dad loved to show off as much as she did. She'd always wanted to be psychic like him, how cool was it to read minds?! He wouldn't teach her though, only magic tricks and memory techniques. Maybe he would teach her now it was just the two of them.

Holly saw him sitting on the couch, he wiped his eyes as he saw her coming. Had he been crying? He patted the seat and she snuggled up beside him.

"Will you teach me?" she asked quietly.

"Teach you what?"

"To be psychic."

"No Holly," he answered firmly.

"Why?" she moaned.

"Your Mom and me agreed," he explained, it was the answer they always gave.

"Mom won't mind now," Holly pointed out bitterly, she felt him tense as she spoke.

"We want you to be happy Holly, not a meal ticket," he continued, Holly wondered what he meant by that.

"But being psychic would make me happier and make me safer. Think about it, I could read people's minds to know if they were bad and I could be on your show with you," Holly told him happily, she'd said the same thing before but what was the harm in trying?

"Maybe you're right Hol, it would help..." Holly was surprised as he answered thoughtfully, he must be as worried about her as she was about him!

"I could take up karate too, then I'd be really safe," Holly informed him and he laughed slightly.

"Okay Hol, but you won't ever be on my show," he agreed.

"Why not?"

"I quit Holly, I don't wanna be on TV anymore," Holly thought he was joking at first but he didn't look like he was joking. Holly was puzzled by this but said nothing, she didn't wanna jinx anything. She snuggled in closer, her parents were much more comfy than the couch, and closed her eyes...

*****

Holly woke up and looked around panicked, this wasn't the family room! Her panic faded as she realized she was in her room, her Dad must have put her to bed. It was full dark now, Holly noted and realized she need to use the bathroom.

Holly proceeded to do this and afterwards decided to see if her Dad was still downstairs. He wasn't, maybe he was in his room... Holly's thoughts were pierced by the phone ringing loudly, breaking the silence of the night. Holly had always liked the night and had never been afraid of the dark. She hurridly grabbed the nearest reciever.

"Hello, Jane residence?" she recited, pleased to have pronounced `residence` correctly, it was a hard word to pronounce.

_"Hello_," a voice replied, Holly's mind stopped dead. It was Red John's voice...


	18. Chapter 18: Red John's Phone Call

**Disclaimer: **No money from this and I don't own the mentalist

**Author's Note: **Thank you to jisbon-sessed for reviewing :) I know its short but tough, next one will be longer I promise. Read on

"Red John," Holly said as calmly as she could manage. Her insides had frozen solid and she slowly slid onto the floor, why was he calling her??? Holly was so scared she could barely breath and was shaking so badly she was afraid she'd drop the phone.

"_You remember me then, I thought you would after I saw my face all over the news,"_ his voice was as cold as ever and Holly trembled with fright, was he goint to kill her? Or her Dad? Was he already dead?

"What have you done to my Dad?" Holly managed to say, the words sounded a helluva lot braver than she felt.

"_Nothing yet, but I am going to. Now that you've insulted me too, I'm going to kill you both. CBI fell for my distraction and now you are left unprotected_," he was arrogantly confident and Holly felt her hatred churning inside her, how dare he sound so happy after what he'd done? "_I'm going to kill you both and make it so you can watch each other die, you can look into each other's eyes and die together then I'll draw your smiley faces alongside your Mommy's_," he laughed cruelly, "_what have you got to say to that?"_

"Kill us then you... bitch," Holly yelled down the phone, her anger giving her strength, she hoped `bitch` was an insult, she'd heard it in a movie once and her Mom had told her to cover her ears, "the CBI are going to catch you and you can spend the rest of your sad life in a jail!" there was silence.

"_I'm impressed_," Red John said finally, "_I would have thought you to be cowering a corner, scared out of your mind_."

"Well you thought wrong!" Holly snapped but she felt uncertain and her anger was being replaced by fear. More silence.

"_You intrigue me, Holly..."_ his voice sounded distant as he spoke then more sure of himself he continued, "_I've changed my mind, I'm going to let you both live. For now_."

The phone went dead.

Holly sat silently staring at the phone, what had just happened exactly? Her limbs eventually seemed to have recovered the ability to move and she put the phone back before trudging up the stairs and into her parents room. The face glistened in the moonlight, Holly shivered but noticed her Dad lying on the floor staring up at it.

Holly lay down beside him and snuggled up close to him, he pulled her close and she was pleased to find warmth spreading through her again. Feeling safe Holly found her eyes incapable of staying open, she'd tell him in the morning...

* * *

Red John was amazed well and truely amazed.

He was standing outside the Jane house where he'd been standing for a full 15 minutes. He'd come there with every intention of gutting the surviving Janes like the slimy fish they were but now he just stood there.

Holly had surprised him, he'd called as he approached the door so they would be talking to him instead of dialing for help, he'd been hoping to scare them so when he went in he'd find, at the very least, a sobbing little girl begging for mercy, but no. She'd yelled at him. That fascinated him to no end, a child standing up to a cold-hearted killer... it had left him dumbstruck.

This was too rare an oppurtunity to miss out on, he'd let them live like he'd told Holly. He smiled as he began the walk to where his car was parked. He couldn't wait to see how this played out...


	19. Chapter 19: Happy Birthday Holly

**Disclaimer: **Mentalist is not mine, no money from this

**Author's Note: **Thanks to jisbon-sessed for reviewing and people who added this to alerts/favourites. Time skips forward in this chapter, it's set seven months after the last chapter. Hope you don't mind...

Holly heard the rapid beeping of her alarm and hurridly turned it off. She didn't really need it. It had been seven months since the attack yet neither of them had quite gotten out of the habit of waking up early. They'd done it before to have breakfast together before her Dad went to work at his show. He didn't have a show anymore, or a job.

Holly stretched and climbed out of her bed. It was her birthday. She was eight today. She didn't feel happy though. It was her first birthday since her mother's death. Holly had always loved her birthdays before. She'd always gotten loads of presents from her parents, her Dad would be off work for the whole day. She'd open her presents first, she'd always get such nice things too and then go with her parents into the kitchen and they'd spend the morning making her birthday cake.

Holly had always loved that, making her birthday cake with her parents. She got to design it basically how she wanted, which tended to involve alot of chocolate. Then her friends would all arrive for the party and she'd play with them all before blowing out the candles. But now?

It just reminded her of the whole in her heart left by the loss of her mother. She felt like half her world had crumbled. Loss was a pain that didn't go away, Holly was discovering. No matter how much she tried it was always there. Like the scars.

Holly looked at them in the mirror. She had expected scars, the doctors had told her as much but not this. It was a smiley face. A smiley face shaped bunch of scars, imprinted forever onto her skin. The same smiling face on the wall. Her Dad hadn't removed it. He still slept under it every night. Holly found this quite worrying but said nothing. She didn't want to lose him too. It was hard enough living without half your heart without losing your whole heart.

Holly finished dressing herself. She was wearing a knitted green sweater and her best jeans. Her mother had knitted her the sweater last Christmas. She didn't have that many clothes left. She had thrown out anything with a hint of red on it, even it was just a small dot. She didn't like pink either anymore, it was too close to red.

Holly skipped down the stairs eager to see her father. She wondered if he was going to be sad too, she always wondered if he missed her Mom as much as she did. She was sure he did. Holly stopped as she heard the door bell ring and watched from the stairwell as he opened it to reveal Agent Lisbon and Cho.

"What are you doing here?" she heard her Dad asked.

"Can we come in?" Agent Lisbon asked and her Dad opened the door to allow them entry.

Holly's curiousity was aroused but she tried to ignore it as she crept into the kitchen. If they needed her, then they'd come get her. Plus she thought it would be kind of her to offer them drinks. She was fond of Cho, she remembered him from the hospital and Agent Lisbon was alright too.

She put the glasses of OJ onto a tray ready to bring into the family room. That's what her Mom had always done there were guests. Well except she usually made tea or lemonade instead but Holly didn't know how to make them, so OJ it was.

She stopped however as she saw the pile of mail on the counter. Maybe there were some birthday cards. Holly went over and picked the pile up, two were addressed to her. She opened the first one and saw some colorful balloons on the front along with a big happy birthday. She opened the card and a $20 bill fell out. She quickly read the card.

_To Holly,_

_Happy Birthday! Hope you have a wonderful day,_

_Love,_

_Uncle Brad and Aunt Ella_

_XXX_

Holly placed the card on the counter and ripped open the other one. She only took one look at the front of the card before screaming and letting the card fall from her fingers.

Her Dad immediately charged into the room and ran to her, closely followed by Cho and Agent Lisbon who had their guns drawn.

"Are you okay?" her Dad asked concerned as he hugged her tightly. Holly pointed to the card on the floor and watched as their faces drained of color.

On the front of the card was a red smiley face drawn in blood. She watched as Cho slowly picked it up and opened it.

"What does it say?" asked her Dad quietly.

"`To Holly,`" read Cho, "`Happy Birthday, I know you are mad at me for killing your mother, believe me I know how much it sucks but I want to make it up to you. I have made you a present, I am sorry I couldn't deliver it but it's not something you can transport. I hope you like it, they always cheer me up. Love, Red John.`"

"That explains the message," said Lisbon breaking the silence that had descended on them.

"What message?" Holly wondered aloud. They didn't say anything. "What message?" Holly repeated in a more demanding tone.

"Red John struck again last night," Cho explained reluctantly, "and on the wall he wrote `Happy Birthday Holly` beside the smiley face."

Holly suddenly felt sick. He had _killed_ someone as a birthday present to her? Holly shivered inwardly. Red John was the one who was sick...


	20. Chapter 20: That's It

**Disclaimer: **Mentalist is not mine, no money from this

**Author's Note: **Thanks to jisbon-sessed and Ebony10 for reviewing. Would have updated this last night but my Dad wanted his laptop back. I get so sick of saying that, I miss my computer :( Anyway hope you like the chapter... can I just say I love those three little dots (...) I think they're called ellipses or something but they are just so useful I use them all the time. Sorry that doesn't really matter to you but I can't be bothered to delete all that. Read on...

Jane felt every part of him tense with a mixture of anger and hatred, all directed at Red John. How dare he do this to her! As if she hadn't been through enough already; losing her mother, being stabbed, scarred for life and now he killed someone and sent her a bloody birthday card. Bastard!

There was nothing for it, Jane decided suddenly. The CBI were such a bunch of bumbling idiots, they needed help. He'd helped the police before, why not? He'd planned to originally but had let his revengeful ideas die for Holly's sake but now... he had to get Red John and he had to get him good. He had to make him die, slowly and painfully. He had to make him die in agony, he-

"We're going to need to take this card," Lisbon explained.

"Whatever," Jane muttered darkly.

"Nice seeing you guys again," added Cho in a lighter tone, "hope you have a nice birthday Holly."

"Thanks Cho, have a nice day," Holly told him brightly with a forced smile. Jane just nodded as he let the two of them out.

"Goodbye," Jane said bluntly as he shut the door. He wasn't in the mood for niceities or politeness.

"Are you okay Dad?" Holly asked him. Jane's heart twisted painfully as she looked at him with her mother's concerned look. Jane missed his wife so much.

"Fine," he replied, "I'm fine."

They both struggled through the day. Both forcing smiles and polite nods. Each acutely aware of the missing woman, each determined to push on for the other despite the aching loss they both felt. They still made the birthday cake but Holly had refused a party. She didn't feel like celebrating, especially now with Red John's shadow hanging over their heads.

It had been the hardest day so far, except maybe the funeral. Jane had had her cremated and scattered the ashes over her family's graves. It's what she would have wanted. It had been so hard on Jane seeing her father and Brad again. Her father had died a month later.

Jane finished tucking Holly in and kissed her goodnight before entering his own room and lying under the smiling face. He didn't sleep much that night. He never did. He dropped Holly off for school as it was a Monday before driving in the direction of the CBI.

Sometimes he wondered if he should get Holly into councilling or something. She had definately changed since the attack. Apart from throwing out anything red she owned, she had taken up karate and stopped learning the piano. On the other hand, he was not a fan of therapy so neither was Holly. Jane pulled up into the parking lot and entered the building.

Showtime...

* * *

Lisbon had arrived at work early and was now sitting at her desk flipping through reports while biting into a nice juicy apple. She was enjoying having her own team, it suited her perfectly and she liked being in charge.

She gazed briefly at them, Rigsby was eating some sandwhiches and Cho hadn't arrived yet. She was pleased with her team, they were a good team. Likable people who got the job done. Except this Red John case, no new leads on the case since Holly Jane's description and so far no one had matched the criteria unfortunately. Lisbon'd really like to nail the bastard.

Lisbon finished her apple and chucked it in the trash, before answering her ringing phone. Ringer ID said Minelli, she wondered what he wanted.

"Yes?"

"_I need to see you in my office, now_," he said bluntly.

"Am in trouble?" she asked worridly.

"_No, just come here_," and with that he hung up. Shrugging anxiously she left for his office.

"Where you going boss?" Rigsby mumbled with a mouthful of food.

"To see Minelli, shouldn't take long," she explained as she continued to his office, trying not to worry what he wanted with her.

"Goodmorning," he said brightly as she approached his desk.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, how would you like a new addition to your team?" he asked studying her intently.

"Don't you think you should wait for the team to become slightly more established before you throw in a newbie?"

"I don't mean a rookie," Minelli said evenly.

"You mean another agent?"

"Not another agent. A consultant," Minelli leaned back and watched her reaction.

"Not really," Lisbon didn't like the idea of some random consultant being attached to her team.

"He's good, worked with us before to crack some cases," Minelli informed her.

"Well put him with another team then."

"He's adamant about it being your team," Minelli explained.

"I don't care, I don't want some random jerk stuck in my team!" she snapped being more riled by the second.

"Please reconsider Teresa."

"I'm not gonna change my mind," she announced firmly feeling like she was winning. Minelli wouldn't give her the consultant unless she agreed and she wasn't going to.

"I knew you'd say that," Minelli sighed, "but he wanted to meet you anyway."

"When does the idiot get here?"

"The idiot has already arrived and has been watching this whole conversation," said a new yet familiar voice from behind her.

She spun to see the handsome blond psychic standing there smiling at her. She felt herself blush that he'd heard her insult him. Her resolve remained unwavered though. She'd never met a more annoying person, and she had three younger brothers!

"My answer is still `no` Jane, especially now I know it's you," Lisbon told him fairly. She was surprised when his smile just broadened.

"Come on Teresa, will you let me join your team? That's it," as he spoke the simple words her memory flashed back...

"_I'm psychic remember," his expression turned serious, "I'll take Holly to see the sketch artist now if you do something for me,"_

_"This is not a negotion Jane!" Lisbon complained._

_"Going once... going twice..."_

_"Depends what it is," she grumbled._

_"At some point in the future I'm going to ask you a question and whatever it is you have to say yes,"_

_"That's it?"_

_"That's it, and I promise it won't be something illegal," he studied Lisbon's face and she nodded, he flashed a triumphant smile at her and held out his hand, "deal?"_

_"Deal," Lisbon agreed and shook his hand._

... Lisbon's face took on a deep frown. She didn't want him on her team! But a deal was a deal.

"Fine," Lisbon forced the quiet words out of her mouth.

"I didn't quite catch that?" grinned Jane triumphantly.

"Yes. You can be on my team," she snapped glaring at him.

"Thank you my dear Teresa! How kind of you," continued Jane happily.

"It's Lisbon," she said firmly.

"Thank you then Lisbon," he said.

"Okay..." Minelli sounded confused, "are you being serious or being sarcastic?"

"Serious," growled Lisbon, "Jane can be in my team."

"Excellent! Go on then, off to your first case then," Minelli shooed them towards the door as he spoke.

"Come on the Lisbon," Jane opened the door still grinning and with one last regretful look at Minelli she exited the room. This was going to be a long day...


	21. Chapter 21: Not a Suicide

**Disclaimer: **Mentalist is not mine, no money from this

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much to jisbon-sessed for reviewing. Needed a break from trying to catch Red John in Change so I wrote this instead. Hope you guys like, feeling pretty aprehensive about this, chapter 21?! 21 just likes to stalk me, that sounds a bit weird anyway enjoy, I'm gonna try sleep now

"Why?" Lisbon demanded of Jane after they'd left Minelli's office.

"What do you mean `why`?"

"Why do you want to be on my team?"

"I want to do some good with my life," Jane explained shrugging.

"Liar!" she spat angrily, "you wouldn't need to be on my specific team for that! Are you trying to screw up my team for not finding Red John or some-" she saw his eyes narrow at the mention of Red John, "you want to help catch him don't you?"

"So what if I do?"

"Just... never mind," Lisbon muttered as she led him to the bullpen, "just sit on the couch and shut up."

Jane did as he was told, getting comfortable on the couch. Jane smiled slightly at the ceiling, it looked just like Elvis.

"Why is Jane here?" he heard Rigsby whisper to his new boss.

"He's out new consultant," Lisbon snapped before striding into her office.

"Okay... welcome to the team then I guess," Rigsby smiled slightly at him before returning to his sandwhiches.

Jane stretched and closed his eyes. He found the noise from people working oddly comforting compared to the silence at his house. It was weird sleeping without his wife beside him, there was just a cold stillness that descended every night now. Of course it might help if he didn't sleep under the face but he was transfixed by it.

"Why is Jane sleeping on our couch?" he heard Cho's voice ask quietly.

"I'm your new consultant," Jane answered without opening his eyes.

"Does Lisbon know?" he asked bluntly.

"Yep."

"Okay then, welcome to the team I guess."

"We got a new case," announced Lisbon as she came back out to join them, "Jane are you asleep?"

"No," Jane said jumping to his feet, "what are we waiting for?"

Lisbon sighed and led them to the elevator...

*****

Jane studied the body carefully. He was a only a kid, Jane guessed a junior at some high school, his body was slumped in front of a tombstone. His brains had been blown out, probably by the gun beside him. It looked like a suicide to all but Jane's observant eyes.

"If it looks like a suicide and smells like a suicide," Lisbon said, "it's most likely-"

"Not a suicide," Jane cut in, causing Lisbon to glare at him.

"How is it not a suicide?" she asked him tiredly.

"Firstly," Jane grinned triumphantly as he spoke, "his clothes are not the clothes of someone depressed, they are the clothes of someone confident, determined and loving life."

"Maybe he's good at pretending?" offered Rigsby.

"Secondly, he wasn't a goth, so why would he have killed himself in a cemetary?" Jane continued ignoring Rigsby's comment, "and finally he was left handed, so why shoot himself with the right?"

"How do you know he's left handed?" asked Cho bluntly.

"Look at the hand he's wearing his watch on," Jane nodded at the corpse, right handed people wore it on the opposite arm.

"Maybe..." Lisbon began but couldn't think of a good counter argument.

"Maybe...?" Jane prompted flashing her a smile.

"Fine," she admitted grudgingly, "it might not be a suicide. Have we got an ID?"

"Trent Clark, 16," said Cho reading the boy's driving permit.

"You and Rigsby go talk to whoever runs this cemetary and see if they have any surveillence footage," Lisbon commanded, "I'll go interview the parents."

"What about me?" Jane asked looking innocent.

"I guess you can come with me," she agreed reluctantly. Jane's grin returned as he followed her to the car...

* * *

"Yes?" snapped a plump woman opening the door, Lisbon presumed Clark's mother. Lisbon showed the woman her badge and she relaxed visibably.

"I'm Agent Lisbon of the CBI and this is Patrick Jane. May we come in?"

"Sure, I guess," shrugged the woman nervously as she let them in, "what is this about anyway?"

"Mrs Clark, I am so sorry to inform you but your son Trent... he's dead," Lisbon spoke the rehersed words solemly.

"No!" gasped the woman putting a hand to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes, "please no."

"I am so sorry," Lisbon said as the woman started to sob.

"How?" she cried, before Lisbon could reply Jane answered.

"He was shot in the head in a cemetary and made to look like suicide," Jane spoke bluntly and the woman sobbed harder. Lisbon shot him a dark look.

"Did... did he suffer?"

"No," Lisbon told her calmly trying not to glare at Jane. It took the woman half an hour to calm down enough to answer their questions. She and Mrs Clark sat in the family room while her new consultant wondered around the room looking aimlessly sipping his tea.

"Would you like to sit down?" Mrs Clark asked him.

"Nah, I'm fine," muttered Jane, "nice tea."

"So Mrs Clark," Lisbon said regaining the woman's attention, "when was the last time you saw your son?"

"Last night, he was watching some film and I was doing some crosswords. When the film finished he said goodnight and went to bed," Mrs Clark answered suppressing tears.

"Any idea what time that was?"

"About 11 I think, I went to bed at quarter past. Not long after Trent."

"Okay," continued Lisbon, "weren't you surprised when you didn't see him this morning?"

"I overslept, by the time I woke up he should've already been at school," Mrs Clark answered blowing her nose.

"How does he usually get to school?"

"He walks, it's only a few blocks away."

"Where's his father?" Jane asked before Lisbon could, she scowled at him.

"Max is on a buissness trip... oh god, how do I tell him? Or Marcus and Sophie?" Mrs Clark sounded distraught.

"Marcus and Sophie?"

"His elder brother and sister," explained Jane.

"How did you know that?" Mrs Clark looked amazed by this.

"I'm psychic," Jane told her flashing his smile.

"Really?"

"Do you have any idea why he would be at a cemetary?" Lisbon cut in before Jane could reply.

"No! He was a good boy, he... a cemetary?"

"Thank you for your help Mrs Clark," Jane said handing her his empty mug, "I promise we're gonna find the killer."

With that Jane headed towards the door, she and Mrs Clark quickly followed him. Lisbon was fuming, he couldn't just finish an interview like that! She was the boss, not him.

"Thank you Mr Jane, it was nice meeting you. Good luck," Mrs Clark waved as she and Jane left. She managed to contain her temper until they got into the car.

"What?" he asked her sweetly.

"You can't do that!"

"Do what? Sit in the car?"

"Finish questioning someone like that! We're not done until I say we're done," Lisbon snapped furiously.

"But she doesn't know anything and we need to go interview his friends in school," Jane protested.

"That's no excuse!" Lisbon continued her rant, "what's the rush anyway?"

"Gotta pick Holly up from school soon. It would suck to drive all the way to pick her up then all the way back to CBI then all the way back here and then school would be finished so we'd have to interview all his friends seperat-"

"Okay, okay, shut up already," Lisbon glared furiously at his point, "that still doesn't make it okay. Why don't you just hire a sitter? You can't just leave her at CBI."

"Why not? She'll be safe at CBI and a sitter? Anyone willing to look after her is not someone I'd trust," Jane explained.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Red John," Jane's face immediately darkened at the word.

"Fine, let's go interview his friends," Lisbon threw her arms in the air in defeat, "find out why he was at a cemetary."

"I already know why," Jane said condidently as Lisbon drove off.

"Care to share?"

"No..."


	22. Chapter 22: New Consultant

**Disclaimer: **Mentalist is not mine, no money from this

**Author's Note: **I don't really like this chapter much, loads of dialogue but I'm fed up of rewriting it so here you are (more action in next chapter I promise). Thanks to jisbon-sessed and The Lonely Fox for reviewing :)

Lisbon was still irked with Jane as they pulled up at the school and introdued themselves to the principal, a short balding man.

"Any idea who he hung out with?" Lisbon asked trying to ignore Jane who was grinning at a nodding head cat.

"Well erm... yeah," muttered the principal trying to ignore Jane also, "can you stop doing that."

"Yeah sure," Jane answered before poking it again.

"His friends names...?" Lisbon prompted.

"He hung out with Aaron White, they were really tight. Can you make him stop that please?" the principal added angrily.

"Jane! Knock it off," Lisbon hissed at him as the principal called through the microphone for Aaron White to come to his office. Jane stepped back holding up his hands.

"But I like it," he complained.

"Then get your own," she snapped.

"What's the fun in that?"

They turned as a teen entered the room, he looked about the same age as the victim. He seemed slightly nervous as he saw her and Jane.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"They did, they're with the CBI about Trent's death," the principal explained, "I'll just be outside," he said grabbing the cat off his desk as he left.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Lisbon began and Aaron shrugged.

"We weren't that close."

"The principal says you were," Lisbon continued.

"We used to be... but recently he started hanging out with Ace," Aaron shifted nervously as he spoke.

"Was Trent left handed or right handed?" Jane asked and the other two both blinked in surprise.

"Left handed... why does that matter...?" Aaron said looking confused.

"He's innocent we're done here," Jane announced walking towards the door followed by Aaron, "oh right sorry. When Lisbon says you're done you can go, I'll go talk to the principal about Ace."

Aaron turned back to look at a fuming Lisbon she muttered he could go and went out to Jane and the principal.

"Ace and his friends skipped school, we'll have to talk to them later," Jane explained.

"My secretary will give you their addresses," the principal mumbled.

"Great, we'll go interview them next."

"No we can't," Jane said and Lisbon tried not to glare at him as she spoke.

"Jane I'm the boss an-"

"We gotta pick Holly up from school," Jane explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, you two have a daughter? How old because our school is an excellent choice for a high school," the principal smiled as he spoke.

"She's eight and she's not my daughter she's Jane's," Lisbon answered hurridly.

"Well your stepdaughter will still need to go to high school at some point," the principal continued proudly, "this school is ranked 87th best in Californian high schools."

"She's not my stepdaughter either and I'm sure Jane will consider it," Lisbon said swiftly trying not to blush.

They got the addresses before driving back to Sacramento, Lisbon insisted on driving. They pulled up outside the school and Holly apprached the car looking confused as she climbed in the back seat.

"Are you body guard again? Cuz I don't need one anymore, now I'm a yellow belt in karate," Holly added proudly.

"Agent Lisbon's my new boss," Jane told her flashing Lisbon a smile.

"Don't you need training to be an agent?"

"He's only a consultant!" scoffed Lisbon.

"Is Cho and Wayne on your team?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that lucky Daddy that you're all on the same team?"

"Yes. Very lucky," Jane said and Lisbon shot him a dark look, he better be as good as he claimed.

They pulled up at the CBI HQ and went to the bullpen, Cho was doing something on his computer while Rigsby was eating some pasta.

"Hey guys!" Holly beamed.

"Hey Holly," they answered smiling back.

"Why don't you go do some homework in my office while we talk about the case?" Lisbon told her sweetly nodding to her office. Holly hugged Jane quickly before hesitantly going into the office and closing the door.

"So what have you got?" Lisbon demanded as Jane went and lay on his couch. No, Lisbon corrected herself their couch, Jane was just using it. As soon as they got Red John they'd be rid of him.

"Cemetary guys didn't know anything useful. Open to everyone but they did have surveillence footage," Rigsby offered.

"I cross checked all plates of all cars seen at the cemetary in the past few days," Cho added bluntly.

"And?"

"One of the cars was registered to a kid who goes to the same school."

"Ace Huntington," Jane announced.

"Yeah- how did you know that?" Rigsby asked amazed.

"It doesn't matter, we'll go talk to him. You guys keep checking those plates," Lisbon commanded, she never got tired of being able to the boss.

"Let me just say goodbye to Holly then. You guys watch her okay?" Jane added seriously as he went into her office.

"He's an interesting addition to the team," Rigsby said thoughfully.

"He's not permanently on our team," Lisbon explained, "as soon as we nail Red John we can wash our hands of him. So don't go getting all attached to him or Holly okay?"

They mumbled doubtfully in agreement before Jane rejoined them.

"Shall we go?" he grinned and Lisbon rolled her eyes as she followed him out to the car...


	23. Chapter 23: Ace

**Disclaimer: **Mentalist is not mine, no money from this

**Author's Note: **I know its a really short chapter, next one will be longer I promise and I mean it, I always keep my word. Thanks so much to jisbon-sessed and The Lonely Fox for reviewing :) and in answer to your question (I meant to answer last chapter but forgot) there will be jisbon... eventually, you just have to wait for it :)

"But the address is to the right!" Lisbon protested.

"What's the point in skipping school if you stay at home?" Jane said pointedly and Lisbon was forced to admit he was right as she took the left fork in the road. She followed the road passing varoius stores and houses until Jane pointed to a group of teens spraying graffiti on a wall.

She stoped the car and they approached the teens who failed to notice them until she cleared her throat and asked them what they were doing.

"We ain't doin' nothin' to no one," said one of them, a tall boy in the centre.

"Are you Ace Huntington?"

"What's it to you?" said the boy.

"We're with the CBI, we need to talk to you about Trent Clark," Lisbon said showing her badge.

"What if I don't wanna talk with you?"

"Then I arrest you for the damage you just did to that wall," Lisbon explained.

"Fine, but whatever he did had nothin' to do with us," Ace agreed reluctantly as he waved at his friends to back of slightly.

"Was Trent Clark left handed or right handed?" asked Jane curiously.

"Err... he was a leftie I think," muttered Ace before he frowned, "what the hell has that got to do with anything?"

"It's okay, you're innocent. We need to go talk to your friends," Jane answered before Lisbon could.

"Innocent of what?!"

"Trent Clark is dead," Lisbon said before Jane could answer and she watched as Ace's cool demeanour wavered in shock.

"Shit. I had nothin' to do with it lady, I swear on my mother."

"You're mother's dead," Jane pointed out.

"I meant her grave," Ace snapped.

"Is she buried at the cemetary?" Lisbon asked.

"No, she's buried on mars," Ace muttered sarcastically.

"Do you visit her grave?" Lisbon pressed.

"No," scoffed Ace.

"You're lying," Jane said calmly and Ace attempted not to look shocked.

"No I'm not," Ace protested but he shifted nervously.

"Ah, you're afraid of being embarassed in front of your friends," Jane told him grinning triumphantly as Ace reluctantly nodded.

"Did you visit her grave last night?" Lisbon inquired.

"Yeah," Ace sighed.

"Did you go alone?"

"Yeah," Ace answered with a scowl, "who would come with me anyway? It's not cool to miss your mother. Is that it?"

"For now," Lisbon told him and he hurridly rejoined his friends, "come on Jane, let's get back to CBI..."


	24. Chapter 24: Mia

**Disclaimer: **Mentalist is not mine, no money from this

**Author's Note: **Please forgive me for the late update, I swear I thought I'd updated this! Thank you anyway to The Lonely Fox, jisbon-sessed and mimland for reviewing :) I'll shut up now and let you read...

"Yay! I win," cheered Holly triumphantly as she beat Rigsby for the 34th time in a row at checkers, "wanna play again?"

"Well I..." Rigsby began and looked at her hopeful face, he was caught between pleasing the child and pleasing his boss but how could he say no to such a sweet child? Especially one who'd recently lost her mother, "okay one more game then I really have to get back to work."

"Okay!" Holly agreed happily as she started to set up the board again, he was actually determined to beat her too. He'd lost every single match so far!

"You realize you're been saying that for 20 games?" Cho pointed out.

"Come on Cho, stop being so grumpy," said Holly still smiling as she let Rigsby have the first move, "is Cho your second name?"

"Yes."

"What's your first name?"

"Kimball."

"That's a nice name! Do you mind if I call you Kimball?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Who are you knocking out?" asked Jane as he and Lisbon marched back into the bullpen. Holly immediately ran over and hugged him, "I missed you too Hol," he told her while Lisbon filled the rest of them in on their conversation with Ace.

"Rigsby were you playing checkers?" Lisbon asked in a demanding tone when she finished filling them in.

"Of course not, I was playing checkers against myself," Holly protested to which Lisbon frowned.

"Playing checkers against yourself?" she muttered doubtfully.

"Yep."

"And you're not lying to stop Rigsby getting in trouble?"

"Nope."

"Would you admit you were lying even if you were?"

"Nope."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "any leads people?"

"Nope," Rigsby muttered causing Lisbon to glare at him.

"I do," offered Cho, "victim had a restraining order out against someone."

"Who?" questioned Lisbon.

"Ex-girlfriend?" wondered Jane.

"Yep."

"Okay can we quit with the yep/nope stuff please?" snapped Lisbon.

"Yep," agreed Rigsby before he blushed, "sorry boss."

"Girl's name is Mia Shaw," Cho continued, "she vandalised his house, stole his car and trashed it as well as harrassing him."

"Wonder why the mother didn't mention it."

"Yep," announced Jane gaining a dark look from Lisbon, "guess it's another road trip Lisbon."

"If I don't shoot you first," Lisbon muttered, "Cho you can come too since it was your lead."

"Thanks boss."

"Can I come?" asked Rigsby, he was desperate for some field work after all this being stuck indoors.

"No, you continue digging and I'm not so sure Ace is innocent so look him up too. remember to double check the information on where his Mom was buried," Lisbon commanded, "and no games of checkers," she added quickly.

"Yes boss," agreed Rigsby surpressing a sigh.

"Bye-bye Daddy," said Holly hugging her Dad again, "I love you."

"I'll be back soon, okay? Be good for Rigsby," he answered before following the other two to the elevator.

"Wanna game of checkers?" Holly asked innocently.

* * *

"Here we are," Lisbon announced, her relief clearly evident as she pulled up outside the correct address.

"Was the drive really that bad?" Cho asked curiously, "Jane slept through most of it."

"I've been driving to and from this town all day!" Lisbon protested as they approached the front door.

"And you're a little hungry," pointed out Jane, "you want to get something to eat when we're done questioning the girl."

"How do you know these things?" wondered Lisbon as they knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Maybe she's not back from school yet?" guessed Cho.

"Nah, there she is," Jane informed them pointing to a teenage girl walking towards them, "are you Mia Shaw?"

"Yeah, who are you?" answered Mia.

"CBI," Lisbon told her getting out her badge, "we need to talk to you abo-"

She stopped mid-sentance as Mia flung her bag at them and bolted in the opposite direction. She and Cho immediately chased after her as the teen darted down some small side streets. The girl was fast, Lisbon noted as they continued the chase.

They rounded a bend and Lisbon realized she could no longer see the girl. Pulling to a hault she spun around and saw Mia before the teen kicked her. Lisbon fell backwards and lost her balance falling with an almighty splash into a pond. Glowering with rage she tried to stand up as Mia sped past Cho.

"You okay boss?" he called to her deadpan.

"Yes! Get the girl," she yelled spluttering out murky water.

Cho immediately did so. Aware of her cheeks burning with embarrassment, she started to wade to the side and clambered drenched onto the bank. She hesitantly began to retrace her route back to the house, mentally preparing herself for Jane and wincing at the squealching sound her feet made.

Jane was sitting on the step sipping some tea, he stood when he saw her and smiled, politely inclining his head.

"Don't say anything," she warned him, there was a pause before he exploded into gales of laughter.

"I'm sorry Lisbon!" he aplogized still laughing, "you just..." with a visible effort he calmed himself as she placed a hand on her glock.

"Do you want me to shoot you?"

"No, not... not really. You have a ...errr... leaf in your hair you know," Jane pointed out walking towards her.

"I know!" she snapped, in truth she didn't but she didn't want to listen to him.

"Okay... want some tea?" he said instead offering the mug apologetically.

"No," she scoffed before adding curiously, "where did you get some tea anyway?"

"There's some in the house. You know Lisbon it's really good tea."

"You broke into the suspect's house?"

"No one was home!" he protested and she rolled her eyes skywards.

"Got her!" announced Cho leading the handcuffed girl over to them, "you have a leaf in your hair boss."

"I know!" she exclaimed exasperated.

"Sorry boss," Cho muttered, "so Shaw says she won't say anything."

"My Dad is a lawyer," Mia explained airily, "I'm invoking my right to silence."

"Your brother didn't," Jane said suddenly and Lisbon tried not to look startled.

"My brother?" gasped Mia shifting nervously.

"Ace. You have the same nose," Jane continued, "nice tea by the way."

"Ace is your brother?" Lisbon wondered incredulously.

"My half-brother, we have different mothers," Mia explained reluctantly, "do you know you have a leaf in your hair?"

"She already knows," Jane cut in swiftly.

"So Mia, what do you know about Trent Clark?" Lisbon questioned deciding just to ignore her state, despite the cold clinging clothes and the hair plastered to her head.

"I already told you, I ain't sayin' nothin'. Are you guys morons or what?"

"Fine, we'll take you back to CBI and question you there," Lisbon commanded bossily. Cho led her to the car and put her inside while Jane went back over to the house, "Jane, what are you doing?"

"Putting this back," he answered indicating the tea cup before vanishing into the house.

Lisbon sighed as she waited for him to return. While he was gone and Cho waiting in the vehicle she took the oppurtinity to remove the offensive leaf from her hair before shivering with the cold, could her day possibly get any worse?

"Here," Jane said putting his jacket around her shoulders.

"I don't want your stupid jacket," she barked irritably.

"But you're cold," he protested looking genuinely concerned, "just leave it on till you get a change of clothes."

"Fine," she agreed, secretly pleased for its warmth, "just don't break into any more houses."

"Why?"

"Because its illegal!"

"So?" Jane pressed and she just rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Jane, you are like a little kid."

"Why don't we go shopping? Get you some new clothes to change into, grab a bite to eat and I can fill you in my plan."

"Jane, we have to go interrogate Mia," she pointed out trying not to sound mad at him.

"Meh, let Cho and Rigsby question her then they can come pick us up."

"Jane loo-"

"Please Lisbon?" Jane begged, "just trust me on this okay?"

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed.

Jane beamed at her and went to inform Cho of her decision. Lisbon wondered what she'd just agreed to...


	25. Chapter 25: Malls and Computers

**Disclaimer: **Mentalist is not mine, no money from this

**Author's Note: **Hi readers! Thanks so much to jisbon-sessed, Moo Chapman and Anna for reviewing, you guys rock :) Hope you like the chapter, I kinda got caught up with the Jane's thoughts a little bit... bright side though the next chapter's like a third done so you might get another update today or tommorrow and I couldn't resist the bit with Lisbon and the mall later on, made me think of my Mom excpet she's worse she won't even go into a McDonalds to get take-out after sinply walking on the beach! Sorry rambling, hope you like the chapter, read on...

"Hey Rigsby," Cho greeted him after putting Mia in interrogation, Cho was slightly surprised to see Rigsby at his computer, he'd been half expecting him to be playing chess with Holly.

"Hey Cho," Rigsby reponded cheerfully, "what did Mia say to you, Lisbon and Jane?"

"Refused to talk so I brought her back here," Cho explained bluntly before noticing Holly on his computer.

"Did you say `I`?" wondered Rigsby.

"Yeah, Lisbon and Jane stayed behind. Why is Holly on my computer?"

"Because she was bored."

"And you let her?"

"He suggested it actually," Holly said without taking her eyes from the screen, "I can hear y'know?"

"Why not go on Lisbons?"

"I don't wanna get fired!" protested Rigsby.

"Fine," sighed Cho, "please tell me you got something useful at least."

"He got something useful at least," Holly announced happily, "yes! I totally rock!" she added punching the air and beaming.

"What are you playin-"

"Cho, about the case," interrupted Rigsby, "I checked out Ace's Mom and get this she died 2 years ago in a car cras-"

"Yeah that solves everything," muttered Cho.

"Don't interrupt Wayne, its not nice to interrput people," Holly pointed out still engrossed in her game.

"She was buried in a different cemetary," finished Rigsby looking pleased with himself, "seems a bit weird he'd visit his mother's grave at the wrong cemetary."

"That does seem a bit odd. I'll tell Jane."

"Why not Lisbon?" wondered Rigsby looking puzzled.

"Her phone may not be working well after swimming in a pond," Cho informed him thinking of his poor boss falling into a pond of all things.

"She fell into a pond!" exclaimed Holly laughing, Rigsby tried and failed to surpress his own laughter. Cho typed in Jane's number ignoring the gales of laughter behind him.

"Jane?"

"_Yes Cho it is I_," answered Jane, "_how's Holly_?"

"Fine. Put Lisbon on."

"_Wouldn't you rather talk to me_?"

"No."

"_Fine_," grumbled Jane, "_its for you_."

"_Cho? Did you interview Mia yet_?" came Lisbon's voice aounding slightly annoyed.

"Not yet, Rigsby's got some info though," he explained and filled her in.

"_We'll go talk to Ace now then, talk to Mia then call me back. Maybe he killed his friend for his sister... shut up Jane... tell Rigsby good job,"_ she added before hanging up.

"Left, left, left, left, left... yes! I am the greatest at this or what?!" Holly yelled delightedly at the screen.

"Holly what did you do to my computer?" wondered Cho.

"Why don't you just go interview Mia?" Holly suggested turning back to the screen.

"Can I do the interview?" questioned Rigsby looking hopeful.

"Why not?"

"Holly will you be OK in the bullpen by yourself for awhilw?" asked Rigsby.

"Uh-huh, good luck by the way," she added brightly.

Rigsby joined Cho as they headed for the interview room...

* * *

Jane strolled through the town followed by a reluctant Lisbon, he didn't need to look back at her to tell she didn't like the fact she was drenched and following him through some random town. She was probably regretting the her co-operation in his plan. He had to gain Lisbon's trust though, still if he was honest with himself he almost regretted it too, he didn't like leaving Holly alone.

He knew he was being paranoid but he still didn't like it. It was ironic really Jane decided, Laura was always the worried one and he always said she was being paranoid. Like the time she'd climbed a tree, Laura had been afraid she'd fall and brake her neck but he'd said she'd be fine.

Jane glanced at the golden band on his finger, he missed his wife, he missed her so much. The only thing keeping him going was Holly, he was sure if he'd lost her too he'd be in a mental asylum by now. His ring also reminded him of the revenge he wanted.

He wanted to kill that bastard, he wanted to cut Red John open and watch him die slowly and painfully for what he'd done. To make him suffer because he'd made Holly suffer and because he'd murdered Laura.

He couldn't do that though. He could fantasize about it all he wanted but he couldn't make Holly an orphan because of his selfish revenge. It was hard enough growing up without a mother, he had experienced this himself, but to lose him too... he couldn't do that to his child. He was still going to find a way to make Red John die.

"Jane?" asked Lisbon pulling him out of his morbid thoughts.

"Yes?"

"There's a mall," she informed him nodding towards the building, it was realitively small to the ones in Sacramento and it looked new.

"OK."

"Go and buy me some clothes then," Lisbon snapped.

"You don't want to come to?" he offered with a slight smile.

"Jane, I fell into a pond. A pond. I don't know which town you come from-"

"Actually I grew up on a carnival."

"Whatever. But where I come from you don't walk into a shopping mall looking like this," Lisbon continued scowling at him, "just buy me normal clothes, okay?"

"Want some shoes too? Your ones are kinda making this squealching sound."

"Fine, juat hurry up okay?"

"Okay," he agreed grinning broadly at her as he walked towards the mall.

"I was serious about normal clothes by the way!" she called after him.

Jane chuckled to himself as he went into the building, yep it even had that new mall smell he noted as he wondered around looking for clothes for Lisbon. He took his time however, he needed to take long enough before Ace turned up. Jane grinned as he saw a t-shirt with `I'm the boss` written on it. Perfect for Lisbon.

He finally bought Lisbon some clothes (the shopkeep was giving him some pretty funny looks) as well as a cute little stuffed dog for Holly. She'd always wanted a dog but Laura was very strongly alergic so they got a fish instead. Barnacle the fish, Barney for short. Jane shoved aside his memories and moved onto shoes, no sooner had he stepped into the store did he notice Ace and his gang enter. Quickly he bought a random pair of sneakers and races outside.

"That took you long enough," Lisbon grumbled.

"Here," Jane said handing her the bags, "the dog is Holly's the rest is yours okay?" he added heading back into the mall.

"Wait where are you going? I need to pee," Jane improvised.

"Oh..." muttered Lisbon as he went back inside.

Why didn't she believe that? Shaking her head Lisbon looked around at the parking lot wondering where she should change. She cursed under her breath, why hadn't she thought of this earlier? She heard her cell bleeping and fished it -literally- out of her pocket, the screen wavered strangely, chuntered then went black completely. Why hadn't she just gone back with Cho? Jane better had a bloody good plan...


	26. Chapter 26: Interviews and Banter

**Disclaimer: **Mentalist is not mine, no money from this

**Author's Note: **Told you I'd get this done! Alot of Jane/Lisbon conversation in this, hope you don't mind. Lots of dialogue again but next chapter the case is solved, unless the chapter's too long then I might cut in half or whatever. Sorry, rambling. Thanks to jisbon-sessed for reviewing :)

"Hey Lisbon," Jane announced cheerfully as he returned, she just glared at him deciding on the most sarcastic reply she could think of before being interrupted by a ringtone.

"Mine," Jane whispered before he answered his cell, "yes Cho it is I, how's Holly?... wouldn't you rather talk to me?... fine," Jane grumbled, "it's for you," he added handing her his phone.

"Cho? Did you interview Mia yet?" Lisbon demanded instantly still feeling annoyed with Jane.

"_Not yet, Rigsby's got some info though. The vic was found in a different cemetary to where Ace's Mom is buried, so he lied_," explained Cho.

_"_We'll go talk to Ace now then, talk to Mia then call me back. Maybe he killed his friend for his sister," Lisbon guessed.

"Not likely, they hate each other," muttered Jane.

"Shut up Jane," she snapped at him before turning her attention back to Cho, "tell Rigsby good job," she added, she felt slightly guilty for doubting him earlier when this info may be crucial for the case, she opened her mouth to say something more but Jane snatched his cell back and hung up, "what did you do that for?"

"Meh. Why haven't you changed yet?"

"`Meh` isn't a proper answer," she pointed out.

"Your answer was just as bad as `meh.`"

"I don't think `meh` is even a word, its just a sound."

"Would you just answer my question woman? We have a job to do."

"Why don't you read my mind and tell me what the answer is?"

"Maybe I will."

"Then do it."

"I'm sensing... there's not exactly anywhere to change in a parking lot. Am I in the ballpark?" Jane answered flashing her his annoyingly handsome smile.

"Uh-huh," she admitted scowling at his correct guess.

"I don't think `uh-huh` is a word either, just a sound."

"Do you want me to shoot you?" she asked irritably.

"I'm not big on guns but they don't work when their wet right?"

"Well... err... shut up Jane!" she snapped to which the consultant laughed, "you are such a pain in the ass, honestly."

"I'm not that bad!" he protested.

"Hmmm."

"I don't think `hmm-"

"Jane!"

"Sorry," he laughed, "don't pout Lisbon, now come I'll find you somewhere to change."

"Okay," she muttered still scowling at him, "but you gotta carry the stuff."

"Fine," Jane agreed as he grabbed the bags and walked off back in the direction they had come, Lisbon curiosuly following, still wearing his jacket.

She continued to follow her new-pain-in-the-ass-consultant through the streets, she swore it was exactly the same way they had come. She may not be good enough at paying attention to be able to make a living off it but she felt sure she recognized everything. The feeling got stronger until they reached the door of a house, Mia's house.

"Jane, w-"

"Just a second," he interrupted swiftly putting down the bags and picking the lock.

"JANE! What the hell are you doing?!" Lisbon demanded/yelled.

"Err... what does it look like?"

"Breaking and entering!"

"I'm not breaking anything," Jane informed her, "and I haven't entered the house just opened the door," he continued pushing the door open.

"I told you not to do that! Do you know what `no` means?"

"Yes."

"Do you mean you know what `no` means or you think it means yes?"

"That's just confusing," Jane scoffed, "Lisbon just go inside and change your clothes."

"I can't do that! What if somebody'd home?"

"Nobody's home and I'll be keeping watch outside anyway so I'll just stall anyone trying to come inside," Jane explained like it was obvious, "you could even have a shower if you wanted."

Lisbon snorted and failed to hide her laughter, "that's ridiculous Jane!"

"By the time you're done arguing with me you could have changed," he said calmly.

"No Jane."

"Fine, stay all wet and mucky. Wanna go interview Ace?" Jane offered walking down the driveway. Lisbon was forced to admit he was right.

"Fine Jane, I'll do it!" she surrendered and he turned back towards her smiling, "just this once," she added entering the unfamiliar house. The sooner they caught Red John, the better. That man would be the death of her...

* * *

Rigsby took a deep breath to calm himself, it had been awhile since he'd interviewed someone and he did want to do a good job after all, also he wanted his lunch which he couldn't do until the interview was finished. He was still feeling pretty pleased with himself, he'd found a good lead, entertained an 8 year old and been praised by his boss all in one day. Well he hoped he'd been praised, Cho could be lying he supposed, it was hard to tell with him due to the almost permanent deadpan expression.

"You gonna stand there all day or interview the suspect?" Cho questioned, "she's lawyered up though so don't expect to get much out of her."

Rigsby felt his cheeks coloring as he opened the door and went into the interrogation room. Mia sat lazily in her chair accompained by one of Daddy's lawyers, some stern looking woman with dark gray hair that was tied into a bun. Reminded him oddly of his sixth grade history teacher. Rigsby sat down opposite the pair, cleared his throat and glanced at the file he'd placed before him.

"So Mia, the victim had a restraining order against you," Rigsby informed her. The girl looked at her lawyer who whispered something to her.

"I know," Mia answered.

"Any particular reason why?" Rigsby offered. She again looked at her lawyer who whispered to her again.

"No," Mia stated.

"Try again."

"Allegedly my client vandalised the deceased house, stole the deceased vehicle, destroyed the deceased vehicle and harrased the deceased," answered the lawyer calmly.

"Allegedly?"

"It means w-"

"I know what it means," he interrupted, "why did you do those things Mia?"

"My client invokes her right to silence," said the lawyer.

"Look Mis-"

"Ms. Ms Alexandra Jade Harrington," announced the lawyer, "my client did not kill the deceased."

"Does your client have an alibi for last night?"

"She was at home with her mother Diane Shaw," Ms Harrington answered, "we're done talking."

Rigsby surpressed an irritated sigh as he grabbed the file and left the room.

"Don't you just hate lawyers?" said Rigsby to no one in particular.

"Yep," agreed Cho...


	27. Chapter 27: Closed Case

**Disclaimer: **Mentalist is not mine, I still don't even have season 1 on DVD! No money from this also

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long delay in updating, I misplaced the chapter so I had to write it again, sorry! Thanks so much to jisbon-sessed, The Lonely Fox and Ray08 for reviewing :) They solve the case in this chapter so I hope you like and its dedicated to Jbon for encouraging me to update. Read on...

* * *

"See was that really so hard Lisbon?"

"Shut up Jane. Call Cho ask if they got anything from Mia," Lisbon responded leaving the house.

"Already did, they got nothing. Lawyers aparently are irksome," Jane replied as they began strolling down the driveway, "not that it matters, she's innocent."

"And you know this how?"

"I'm psychic?"

"I'm being serious Jane, why run if she's innocent?"

"Isn't it obvious? She has drugs on her, I told Cho to search her bag. She didn't kill Trent but she is a factor in the events leading to his demise," Jane explained as if it were obvious.

"Care to elaborate?"

"No. Now come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the cemetary to catch the actual killer."

"How do you plan to do that? Perform a seance? No. Call Cho, have him pick us up, by the time he arrives we should be done interviewing Ace or we can take him back to HQ," Lisbon announced taking control.

"But Lisbon, you haven't seen my master plan yet!" he protested smirking.

"Jane!"

"Okay, okay," Jane agreed still smiling as he pulled out his cell, "hi Cho, its Jane... How's Holly?... Good... Well Lisbon wants you to come pick us from the cemetary... see ya soon... bye."

"We are not going to the cemetary! Why did you tell him that?" Lisbon snapped the second he hung up.

"He's on his way so let's go to the cemetary and I can pull off my brilliant plan while we wait, everybody wins," he told her cheerfully, "so come on."

"Jane, we need to talk to Ace."

"He's at the cemetary."

"And you know this how? Because of your psychic powers?"

"Have a little faith Lisbon."

"I have faith, just not in you."

"I'm hurt."

"You look it."

"How about we go to the cemetary and if he's not there we do things your way," Jane offered.

"And if he is there?"

"We do my plan."

"Okay but tell me what the plan is on the way," Lisbon agreed as they started walking again.

"That's an odd change of heart."

"Well he's not going to be there," Lisbon scoffed.

"Wanna bet?"

"No."

* * *

"Talked to Mia's mother, she confirmed the alibi and is on her way here," Rigsby explained as Cho returned, "who was on the phone?"

"Jane. He says check Mia's bag for drugs."

"Why?"

"He says that's why she ran. Go check it, we've got nothing to lose."

"OK," Rigsby agreed sighing as he went to find the bag in question and decided to check on Holly first, she was still on Cho's computer, "hey Holly, you okay?"

"Yep I'm fine, I'm playing against this kid Jed and I'm winning," Holly explained grinning.

"Okay well good luck with that, I gotta get back to work."

"Good luck to you to," Holly offered before he slipped away.

He found her bag and at first glance it seemed clean, nothing but school books, pens etc. He was giving up hope when he noticed a hidden pocket in the inside and sure enough there was some weed.

"Sneaky," he muttered to himself as he went to tell Cho.

"I gotta go pick Lisbon and Jane up. Find anything?"

"Ah-ha," Rigsby grinned showing him the dope, "guess Jane might be right."

"Guess he might be, see what her lawyer has to say to that."

"Will do."

Rigsby went straight to interrogation, this should wipe that arrogant expression on that stuck up lawyer's face. He smothered his smile before going into interrogation.

"When will my client be released?" demanded Ms Harrington immediately.

"Not for awhile. Look what I found in your bag Mia," Rigsby said throwing the evidence bag with the drugs in it in front of her which both jumped, "care to explain?"

"My client has no knowledge of this whatsoever," Ms Harrington answered but her calm seemed slightly wavered.

"You know these bags are great for fingerprints?"

"Okay! It's mine, what d'ya want pig?" Mia snapped glaring at him as he sat down opposite her.

"Tell me about Trent."

"We was y'know together but he dumped me, me! So I screwed with his ride an all tha' but I ain't killed no one never," Mia stated stubbornly.

"Only the english language," Rigsby muttered.

"What?" snapped Ms Harrington.

"Nothing, carry on."

"Well Ace knew I was in to him cuz Daddy makes us have dinner together on Sundays, so Ace starts being all friendly with Trent. Ace is weirdly popular so he started getting Trent to hang out with his loser gang," Mia explained, "an on the night he died he was s'posed to be nationed into the gang."

"Do you mean initiated?"

"Yeah, no one gets into Ace's gang less they do summat."

"What did he have to do?"

"How'm I s'posed to know? Ace and me, we like hate each other. He don't tell me nothing 'cept Trent was being nationed that night and it was in a cemetary. Can I go now?"

* * *

"See look, we've been at the cemetary for 10 minutes and still no Ace, no gang, no one," Lisbon complained.

"Don't worry, they'l- quick get behind the tree!" Jane snapped grabbing her and jumping beside the willow overshadowing the grave where Trent had died. Lisbon peaked and saw Ace and his gang walking over.

"I don't see nothing," moaned Ace, "no evidence, no killer, nothing."

"That's cuz he offed himself, told ya the dude was lying," added a lanky red head, "he was living when we left him, duh no one's gonna come to a cemetary and kill him."

"I disagree, Trent didn't seem like the type to kill hisself," Ace announced scowling at the grave, "stayin' all night in alone in the cemetary ain't that scary and he was fine when we left."

"Well I say we look for it," said the shortest boy as he started walking around the grave.

"Look for what Mal? I agree with Gus, he was just yanking our chain," asked the final boy.

"This evidence, he was talking about," explained Mal, "we have to find it."

"As I say there is no evidence, Trent offed himself," Gus repeated shrugging, "can we go now?"

"I say we wait, I wanna know who killed Trent," Ace said firmly.

"We have to find that evidence!" snapped Mal kneeling beside the grave and running his hands through the dirt.

"Why?"

"Help me find it! Josh? Gus? Ace? Somebody help me!"

"Why you so keen to find the killer?" questioned Josh scowling, "you didn't even like him."

"Yeah you was jealous of him."

"You hated him."

"I can't find it! What evidence? I don't see nothing? I ain't going to no jail, help me look for it," Mal practically begged unaware his friends were moving away warily.

"Jail... Mal... you didn't kill him did you?" asked Ace worriedly.

"Of course not!" laughed Mal nervously.

"Tha's cuz you're a whimp," Jane mimicked them.

"I ain't no whimp!" yelled Mal jumping angrily to his feet.

"Little whimpy Malcom couldn't hurt a fly," Jane mocked.

"Which one of you said that?" screeched Mal, "want to die to?"

"Take a chill pill Mal, we ain't saying nothing," Josh muttered backing away from the mad look in Mal's eyes.

"You did kill him didn't you?" Ace wondered aloud.

"Yes! It was me," Mal laughed suddenly as the others looked at him in shock, "of course it was me! I was your right hand man Ace and he... he was replacing me! So I killed the little bastard."

"Shit Mal, are you mental? You actually killed him?" gasped Ace.

"Yes I did! Am I the best or what? Tell me I'm better than Trent!" shrieked Mal smiling at the shocked horror on the other's faces, "I even made it look like a suicide, how clever am I? I'm so much worthier to be in your gang, aren't I Ace?"

"Worthy to go to prison," announced Lisbon revealing herself, "now put your hands in air, you're under arrest for murder."

* * *

"Well?" Jane grinned at Lisbon as they entered the bullpen.

"Well what?"

"Yoy gotta admit my plan worked, I'm not a completely useless asset to your team."

"Not a completely useless asset," Lisbon agreed slowly.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Holly happily running over to him, he beamed at her and hosited her up which made her giggle.

"I missed you so much! So what did you get up to while I was gone?"

"I was in here with Kimball and Wayne and I played on the computer and I played checkers but I am hungry."

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yes. Can we eat now?"

"Best idea I heard all day," announced Rigsby.

"You know what? To celebrate closing the case I'll order us all some pizza," Jane offered.

"Yes please!" agreed Holly excitedly, "closed case pizza."

"That's be great," Rigsby agreed also.

"Sure I'm in, Lisbon?"

"Hmmm..." Lisbon mused.

"I don't think hmmm is a-"

"Shut up Jane!" snapped Lisbon.

"I'm sorry," he laughed slightly, "so yes on closed case pizza?"

"Please Agent Lisbon?"

"Fine. Just this once, but this isn't going to become like a tradition..."


End file.
